Sendal yang Tertukar
by Mana Maru
Summary: para chara dari Magi membuat sebuah film! Bagaimana filmnya? Dan bagaimana proses pembuatannya? Bercerita tentang pembuatan film dengan kasus berkepanjangan yang berhubungan dengan sendal! Last chapter update! Mind for RnR? :3
1. Chapter 1

**Sendal yang Tertukar**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Magi punya Shinobu Ohtaka XD**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Genre : Humor.**

**.**

**Summary : para chara dari Magi membuat iklan dan sebuah film! Bagaimana iklan dan filmnya? Dan bagaimana proses pembuatannya? Bercerita tentang pembuatan film dengan kasus berkepanjangan(?) Yang berhubungan dengan sendal!, mind for RnR? :3**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, typo m****ungkin? Garing :'3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca!~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disaat suasana sedang hening di Sindria saat matahari belum memunculkan dirinya, semuanya pun masih berada dalam mimpi masing-masing. Tapi tidak untuk disalah satu ruangan yang tak lain adalah ruang rapat, disana terdengar suara mistis yang terdengar seperti suara para makhluk astral dimalam hari.

"PADUAN SUARA MULAI!~"

"HOOO~"

"HEEEE~"

"HAAA~"

"SALAH! HARUSNYA HIIII DULU! ULANG!"

"HOOO~"

"HEEE~"

"HIII~"

"HAAA~"

"SHARRKAN BERISIK! LIHAT JAM BERAPA SEKARANG! KALAU MAU GILA-GILAAN SENDIRI AJA! JANGAN AJAK ALIBABA, ALADDIN, DAN MORGIANA!"

"AH MANUSIA AIR, JANGAN BERISIK! LAGI PADUAN SUARA NIH!"

Terjadi perang suara diruang rapat tersebut antara Sharrkan dan Yamuraiha. Alibaba, Aladdin, dan Morgiana yang berada disana pun bukannya memisahkan melainkan mereka malah jalan kesisi lain meja yang lebih sepi, dan mulai bermain menjadi bintang iklan sabun cuci piring.

"Sharrkan, Yamuraiha.. Berisik tau gak?! Liat sekarang jam berapa! Kalau gue kagak ada kertas menumpuk begini, gue lebih milih langsung cuci kaki, cuci muka, cuci tangan, cuci baju, gosok gigi, minum kue, makan racun terus tidur dengan tenang!" Kata Jafar dengan lelah yang ternyata sedang menulis laporan di kertas, tapi akibat keramaian tersebut, kertas tersebut malah berubah isinya menjadi gambaran dan tulisan abstrak yang mungkin hanya orang macam Jafar yang dapat membacanya.

Sharrkan dan Yamuraiha cengo.

"Yang bener itu makan kue—"

"Gue gak peduli mau makan kue atau minum racun! Udah mending kalian ikut main sama Aladdin, Alibaba, dan Morgiana sana!" Omel Jafar sambil kembali menulis laporannya dengan mata yang sudah ada kantung mata yang berlapis-lapis, dan setengah tertidur.

Untuk sementara, suasana pun menjadi sunyi, Sharrkan dan Yamuraiha memperhatikan Alibaba, Aladdin, dan Morgiana yang sedang berpura-pura menjadi bintang iklan, tapi beberapa detik kemudian...

"Minna! Dapet ide nih! Gimana kalau kita bikin iklan?" Tanya Sharrkan, tapi hanya ditanggapi dengan jawaban-jawaban singkat, dan satu lemparan maut dari Jafar yang ternyata melempar sendal seseorang. Jawaban tersebut diantaranya...

**"Sharrkan! Udah gue bilang jangan berisik!"**

**"Hm.."**

**"Terserah..."**

**"Woy aku mencoba tidur nih! Jangan berisik!"**

**"Sendalku mana?"**

**"Eh masa tadi ada kucing berjalan coba..."**

**"Iyalah kucing berjalan..."**

**"Nasi mana nasi...?"**

Oke, sepertinya yang terakhir itu melenceng ya. Sharrkan cuman bisa pundung dengar jawaban dari yang lain, apalagi tadi ada yang bukannya menanggapinya, tapi malah nyari nasi.

"Minnaa... Gimana kalau kita semua buat film?!" Teriak Alibaba. Semua pun mengangguk setuju.

**"Ide bagus Alibaba!"**

**"Boleh juga!"**

**"Hmm... Aku sih ikut saja.."**

**"Ayo deh!"**

**"Asalkan filmnya jangan abstrak, aku ikut!"**

Sharrkan yang tadinya lagi pundung, langsung bangkit ketika mendengar jawaban semuanya kepada ajakan Alibaba.

"Eh?! Kok Alibaba yang teriak kalian tanggapi dengan senang hati, sedangkan aku yang gak teriak kenapa dimarahin?!" Tanya Sharrkan sambil nangis kejer.

"Karena ide Alibaba lebih bagus, dan senior itu tidak boleh menindas junior.." Jawab Jafar dengan santai.

"TAPI KAU KAN SENIOR GUE! DAN TADI KAU BARU SAJA MELEMPAR INI SENDAL BUTUT KEARAH GUE! ITU PENINDASAAAANNN!" Tangis Sharrkan makin menjadi sambil menunjuk sendal yang konon katanya tadi habis nyemplung kedalam comberan. Melihat Sharrkan yang menangis, membuat yang lain harus langsung ngungsi keatas meja dan keatas lemari.

"Oh... Maaf aku kelepasan, jadi— Tunggu kenapa jadi ngebahas ini?" Tanya Jafar sweatdrop, yang lain menggeleng tidak tau.

"Yaudah lah sekarang ayo persiapan untuk buat filmnya! Pembagian peran!" Perintah Sinbad, yang lain pun berkumpul. Jafar membawa buku catatan.

"Baik, pertama kita mau buat film apa ini?" Tanya Jafar, yang lain terdiam sebentar untuk berpikir. Lalu Aladdin mengangkat tangan.

"Gimana kalau sendal yang tertukar?"

"Judulnya itu... Ah sudahlah, kalian setuju dengan judulnya?" Tanya Jafar facepalm, yang lain mengangguk semangat.

"SETUJU!"

"Oke lah kalau setuju!" Sinbad mengangguk semangat. "Sebelumnya, ayo ajak Hakuryuu dan keluarganya biar greget nih film!" Saran Alibaba, "YOSH! AYO MULAII~"

**~Esok harinya saat malam hari~**

"Ayo kamera sudah siap!" Kata Sharrkan sambil memegang kamera, katanya karena dia gak ingin ikut main film, jadi dia pegang kamera, berhubung nanti kalau yang pegang kamera si Masrur, nanti malah rusak, jadi Sharrkan memilih jadi pemegang kamera. "Ayo mulai!" Teriak Jafar menggunakan toa.

**-****Adegan 1!****-**

**Disuatu malam, Alibaba sedang duduk termenung bersama Aladdin dan Hakuryuu di pos ronda, katanya sih mereka disuruh menggantikan bapak-bapak yang hari ini bagian jaga malam.**

**Tiba-tiba datanglah Sinbad sambil memakai sarung dikepalanya. "Aladdin, Alibaba, Hakuryuu!" Aladdin, Alibaba dan Hakuryuu menengok.**

**"GYAAA SETANNN!"**

"STOP-STOP! ITU GAK ADA DI NASKAH!" Teriak Jafar menggunakan toa-nya dan Sharrkan berhenti merekam.

"TAPI PAMAN SINBAD SEREM! MASA MUKANYA PAKAI LIPSTIK BEGITU?!" Tanya Aladdin dan Alibaba bersamaan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sinbad yang mukanya setengah tertutup dengan sarung. Sementara Hakuryuu cuman bisa bengong ditempat.

Jafar yang penasaran langsung menghampiri Sinbad dan membuka sarung tersebut, tetapi reaksi Jafar langsung _**shock**_.

"I-I-ITU MUKAMU MAKSUDNYA APA?!" Teriak Jafar. Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah suasana menenang, mereka melanjutkan pembuatan filmnya.

"AYO ULANG-ULANG!"

**-****Adegan 1 diulang!****-**

**Disuatu malam, Alibaba sedang duduk termenung bersama Aladdin dan Hakuryuu di pos ronda, katanya sih mereka disuruh menggantikan bapak-bapak yang hari ini bagian jaga malam.**

**Tiba-tiba datanglah Sinbad sambil memakai sarung. "Aladdin, Alibaba, Hakuryuu!" Aladdin dan Alibaba menengok.**

**"Ah, iya ada apa?" Tanya Aladdin, Alibaba dan Hakuryuu. Sinbad langsung menghampiri mereka.**

**"Ada kabar baru loh!"**

**"Apa itu?"**

**"Katanya... Ada tumpukan baju kotor yang harus dicuci di laundry 1 ember... Terus katanya nanti malam lauk makanannya adalah jengkol..."**

"STOP-STOP! Itu info apaan?!" Tanya Jafar cengo. Sinbad melihat kertas yang dipegangnya tersebut.

"Info pekanan tumpukan pakaian yang harus dilaundry... Itu yang tertulis disini, Masrur yang memberikannya padaku..." jawab Sinbad sambil melihat tulisan dibalik kertas tersebut, Jafar langsung menengok kearah Masrur yang menulis teks tersebut, sedangkan Masrur cuman pasang tampang sedatar tembok.

"Tapi menurutku itu sudah lebih baik dari adegan pertama! Ayo kita lanjut?" Ajak Yamuraiha, yang lain mengangguk setuju dan berjalan ke lokasi tempat adegan kedua.

**-****Adegan 2!****-**

**Alibaba, Aladdin, dan Morgiana sedang berdiri sambil menatap Kouha yang dengan isengnya mengambil sendal yang tadi digunakan Sharrkan dari kejauhan. Lalu Sharrkan yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, langsung **_**shock**_** melihat sendalnya yang hilang tanpa jejak.**

**"INI MAKSUDNYA APA?! KOK SENDAL YANG GUE PAKE ILANG?!"**

"CUT! CUT! CUT! Sharrkan bukan itu dialognyaaa..." Gerutu Jafar. Sinbad berhenti merekam. "CUT?! DIALOG JIDATMU?! Sejak kapan gue setuju untuk ikut syuting film gini hah?! Gue kan pengen ke kamar mandi doang sebentar! Sekarang sendalnya dimana?! Itu kan bukan sendal gue masalahnya!" Sharrkan celingukan mencari Kouha yang menculik sendal itu.

"Kalau bukan sendalmu, lalu itu sendal siapa?" Tanya Jafar cengo, Sharrkan menunjuk kearah Hakuryuu. "Sendal dia lah!" Jawab Sharrkan. Hakuryuu yang tadinya lagi minum, mendadak menyemburkan minum tersebut dengan penuh perasaan kemuka Alibaba. Aladdin malah ngakak sambil menari-nari gaje dengan slow-motion diatas ke-ngeness-an Alibaba.

" HAH?! KENAPA SENDAL GUE?!" Jerit Hakuryuu. Alibaba langsung menabok Hakuryuu pakai sendal. "NYEMBUR JANGAN KEMUKA GUE YANG GANTENG INI NGAPA!" Protes Alibaba yang mendadak narsis.

"Udah-udah sekarang kita pindah lokasi ke ruang rapat!" Teriak Jafar menggunakan toa-nya sambil memberikan kamera itu kepada Sharrkan. Semuanya pun pergi ke ruang rapat.

Setelah semua siap diruang rapat, Jafar langsung mengumumkan adegan selanjutnya. "Baik! Adegan selanjutnya bertempatan di ruang sidang oke!?" Ucap Jafar, semuanya mengangguk dan bersiap.

**-****Adegan 3!****-**

**Aladdin, Alibaba, dan Morgiana berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan yang menjadi tempat sidang, semua sudah berkumpul dan duduk ditempat.**

**"Baik, saya akan memulai sidang ini! Jadi, tersangka mencuri sebuah barang berharga dari korban, apa itu benar?" Tanya Sinbad yang rupanya berperan sebagai hakim sambil menatap Sharrkan.**

**"Iya! DIA MENCURI SENDAL YANG GUE PAKE! PADAHAL GUE GAK SALAH APA-APA!" Teriak Sharrkan sambil menunjuk Kouha yang malah pasang tampang troll face.**

**"Alibaba, Aladdin, Morgiana, apakah kalian melihat kejadian? Bisa tolong jelaskan?". Tanya Sinbad. Alibaba berdiri.**

**"Tadi saat korban sedang kekamar mandi, pelaku**— **HUANJER ADA ANAK BEBEKKK!" Jerit Alibaba bahagia sambil berlari kearah belakang meja, dimana bebek itu berada.**

"CUUTTTT! DARIMANA BEBEK ITU BERASAL?!" Tanya Jafar frustasi, Sinbad disisi lain hanya nyengir kodok sambil mengangkat tangan.

"Aku yang bawa... OHOHOHO!" Sinbad tertawa dengan cetarnya yang langsung dilempar dengan sendal Jafar. "SIN! LU GAK BECUS AH! Ganti peran! Ganti peran!" Akhirnya Sinbad pun ditukar dengan Kouen yang sekarang berperan sebagai hakim.

"Kita akan mengulang adegan 3 setelah istirahat 15 menit! 15 menit dimulai dari sekarang!" Kata Kouha dengan seenak dengkulnya. Jafar langsung cengo. "Yasudah lah istirahat dulu!" Ucap Jafar.

**~skip time~**

"Oke, waktu istirahat 15 menit sudah selesai! Mulai ulang adegan ketiga!" Ujar Jafar. Yang lain mengangguk dan siap di posisi masing-masing.

**-****Adegan 3 diulang!****-**

**Aladdin, Alibaba, dan Morgiana berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan yang menjadi tempat sidang, semua sudah berkumpul dan duduk ditempat.**

**"Baik, saya akan memulai sidang ini! Jadi, tersangka mencuri sebuah barang berharga dari korban, apa itu benar?" Tanya Kouen sambil menatap Sharrkan.**

**"Iya! DIA MENCURI SENDAL GUE! PADAHAL GUE GAK SALAH APA-APA!" Teriak Sharrkan sambil menunjuk Kouha yang malah pasang tampang biasa saja.**

**"Alibaba, Aladdin, Morgiana, apakah kalian melihat kejadian? Bisa tolong jelaskan?". Tanya Kouen. Alibaba berdiri.**

**"Tadi saat korban sedang kekamar mandi, pelaku segera mengambil sendal korban, dan membawanya kabur..." Kata Alibaba, Morgiana pun ikut berdiri. "Diduga, korban memiliki hubungan yang tidak begitu baik dengan pelaku..." Lanjut Morgiana.**

**"Lalu apa itu?" Tanya Kouen. Aladdin ikut berdiri. "Diperkirakan, korban pernah menendang batu kearah pelaku, dan juga korban pernah mendorong pelaku hingga tercebur di empang.." Aladdin menambahkan.**

Jafar tersenyum bahagia. "Cut! Oke bagus! Sepertinya cukup untuk hari ini! Besok kita lanjutkan dengan menyusun ulang ceritanya, oke?!" Tanya Jafar, semuanya pun mengangguk.

"TUNGGU! Itu maksudnya apa?! **'Diperkirakan korban pernah menendang batu kearah pelaku, dan juga korban pernah mendorong pelaku hingga tercebur di empang' **kenapa peranku begini.. Padahal aku kan belum setuju ikut syuting!" Protes Sharrkan panjang lebar, tapi diabaikan oleh Jafar dkk.

"Tunggu! Sebelum kembali aku ingin tanya sesuatu!" Kata Alibaba sambil mengangkat tangan. Jafar menatap Alibaba heran. "Mau tanya apa?" Tanya Jafar.

"Itu.. Sebenernya kamera perekamnya memang penutup lensanya harus terus dipasang ya? Kami bingung loh.. Dari tadi penutupnya masih terpasang selama perekaman berlangsung.." Kata Alibaba dan Aladdin bersamaan, Morgiana mengangguk.

Jafar cengo, lalu ia segera melihat kamera tersebut untuk memastikan kalau apa yang dikatakan Alibaba itu benar, setelah memastikan, aura gelap mulai muncul disekitar Jafar. Jafar langsung melempar kamera mahal tersebut kecomberan, lalu ia mem-flip-kan meja dan mulai menendang kursi yang ada didepannya tapi berakhir dengan kakinya yang langsung keseleo akibat nendang kursi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jafar berteriak dengan frustasi sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri dan menangis kejer sambil mengais-ngais tanah dengan tangannya yang satu lagi **.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hei readers! Gimana fic-nya? Garing kah?**** Maaf kalau garing..**** Kalau ada kesamaan ide cerita... Mohon dimaafkan ya, saya gak tau... Ohya yang belum kenal saya... Saya Mana Maru, baru pertama kali nulis fic Magi... Jadi salam kenal... XDD**

**Apa readers sekalian punya saran untuk fic ini? Apa ada yang penasaran dengan lanjutannya? (All : Gak ada!) *kedip-kedip* *digaplok sepatu***

**Oke! Nantikan chapter selanjutnya~ dan terakhir...**

**Bersediakah kalian meninggalkan jejak review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sendal yang Tertukar**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hello ****readers****! Saya kembali dengan chapter kedua! Apakah kalian penasaran dengan film-nya? XDD**

**Disini bakal langsung to the film(?) Aja ya... X3**

***author jawab review chapter 1 dulu ya XD***

**undeuxtroisWaltz : **yosh! Terima kasih reviewnya! Ini sudah di update chapter 2 nya! Selamat membaca! XD

**Oke! Ayo mulai ficnya! XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oke minna! Ayo kita lihat hasil film buatan kita!" Ajak Alibaba, semuanya langsung mengangkat tangan sambil berteriak-teriak ramai. Rupanya mereka sudah melaksanakan syuting ulang kemarin sebelum pulang.

"HUOOOO! AYOO!" Teriak semuanya. Jafar pun memulai film-nya, dan yang lain pun mulai duduk manis dengan tenang sambil tersenyum manis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Dalam film~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disuatu malam, Alibaba sedang duduk termenung bersama Aladdin dan Hakuryuu di pos ronda sambil menatap TV, katanya sih mereka disuruh menggantikan bapak-bapak yang hari ini bagian jaga malam.

Tiba-tiba datanglah Sinbad sambil memakai sarung dikepalanya. "Aladdin, Alibaba, Hakuryuu!" Aladdin, Alibaba dan Hakuryuu menengok.

"Ah, iya ada apa?" Tanya Aladdin, Alibaba dan Hakuryuu. Sinbad langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Ada kabar baru loh!"

"Apa itu?"

"Kita dapat tugas!" Jawab Sinbad semangat, Aladdin, Alibaba dan Hakuryuu pun menatap Sinbad dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Tugas apa?"

"Kita disuruh menjaga sendal milik warga disini supaya gak ada yang diambil maling! Terus ada tugas yang lebih menegangkan!" Kata Sinbad.

"Apa itu?" Aladdin, Alibaba dan Hakuryuu penasaran. Sinbad berjalan semakin mendekati Aladdin, Alibaba dan Hakuryuu, lalu berbisik.

"Kita disuruh menjaga sendal legendaris milik Kouha! Konon katanya itu sendal sakti yang ditemukan disebuah hutan belantara yang ada di dimensi lain! Orangnya yang pas itu ketemu kita pas lagi beli nasi uduk loh!" Kata Sinbad kinclong-kinclong. Aladdin, Alibaba dan Hakuryuu melongo.

"Memangnya... Pas itu kita beli sani kudu?" Bisik Alibaba bingung kepada Hakuryuu dan Aladdin. Hakuryuu dan Aladdin menggeleng.

"Nggak kok... Btw yang bener itu nasi uduk, bukan sani kudu," Aladdin balas berbisik. Alibaba mengangguk mengerti. "Mungkin dia sedang bermimpi..." Bisik Hakuryuu sambil melirik kearah Sinbad yang jatuh dengan gak elitnya karena ada kadal yang loncat kearah mukanya.

"Yasudah, kapan tugasnya dimulai? Btw itu sendal warga sudah ada disini.." Kata Alibaba sambil menunjuk tumpukan sendal warga yang ada dibelakang mereka yang entah muncul darimana.

"Hmm... Ditaruh disitu sudah aman sepertinya! Jadi tugasnya mulai!" Ucap Sinbad sambil menyeret Aladdin, Alibaba dan Hakuryuu pergi kerumah Kouha.

**~beberapa menit kemudian~**

"Yosh kita sampai!" Kata Sinbad yang rupanya sudah sampai didepan rumah Kouha. Aladdin cengo.

"Woah, rumahnya besar..." Guman Aladdin, Alibaba mengangguk setuju sambil menatap rumah besar dihadapannya. Sedangkan Hakuryuu cuman diem.

Sinbad dengan gaya like-a-maling pun langsung memanjat pagar rumah milik Kouha tanpa permisi-permisi terlebih dahulu. Sedangkan Aladdin, Alibaba dan Hakuryuu yang melihat pagarnya tak dikunci pun, langsung masuk lewat situ, mereka pun permisi-permisi dulu, dan tidak lupa mengucapkan salam(?) Daripada mengikuti Sinbad yang manjat pagar rumah kayak maling begitu.

Sinbad pun langsung masuk lewat jendela rumah Kouha yang dengan seenak jidat dia pecahin dengan sendalnya. Sedangkan Aladdin, Alibaba dan Hakuryuu cuman duduk termenung didepan pintunya, mereka lebih memilih menunggu disitu dibanding harus ikut.

~0o0~

Kouha yang tadinya sedang menghitung jumlah rayap yang sedang lewat dikamarnya pun mendengar suara bising dari bawah, Kouha langsung berjalan keluar kamarnya menuju asal suara tersebut. Saat sedang menuruni tangga ia melihat bayangan yang menurutnya itu bayangan kayak bayangan seseorang yang dengan seenak jidatnya ngambil makanan dikulkas miliknya, Kouha berjalan mendekati bayangan tersebut, dan saat melihat wujud orang tersebut, ternyata...

"UGYAAAAAA!"

"WOY ITU BAGIAN GUE TAU! SIAPA KAU MAKHLUK ASING DENGAN SEENAK JIDATNYA MASUK KERUMAH GUE HAH?!" Kouha langsung nodongin ikan yang fresh baru keluar dari kulkas kemuka Sinbad, Sinbad langsung mundur.

"S-Selow bro! Jangan pakai ikan itu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena baunya amis! Kalau kena muka gue, ntar muka gue bisa jadi kayak ikan asin!" Sinbad langsung alasan gaje sambil kibas-kibas rambut, Kouha facepalm.

"Emang gue peduli? DAN KEMBALI KE TOPIK! ELU SIAPA DAN NGAPAIN DIRUMAH GUE?!" Kouha langsung mengibas-kibaskan ikan yang ada ditangannya itu layaknya seorang profesional.

"Aku adalah raja Sinbad! Raja dari 7 rupa sendal yang hidup disamudra (hah?)! Yang paling tamvan dan paling asem selautan!" Kata Sinbad dengan bangganya.

"... OOH ELU YANG NYOLONG SENDAL GUE KEMARIN YA?!" Kouha langsung melempar ikan super besar dan masih fresh itu kearah Sinbad dengan slow-motion, Sinbad pun langsung tertampar ikan itu dengan gerakan slow-motion dan tampang sok fabulous.

"UOOO! AMFHUUUUNNN!" Sinbad yang tertampar ikan tersebut, langsung bangkit dan berlari untuk keluar, ia memecahkan jendela dapur Kouha dengan slow-motion dan loncat lewat jendela itu, Kouha langsung mengangkan meja makan didapurnya, dan melemparnya kearah jendela.

**PRANGG!**

Alibaba, Aladdin dan Hakuryuu tersentak kaget melihat adanya adegan _**action **_numpang lewat, Sinbad meloncat dari jendela dengan slow-motion diikuti oleh meja terbang dibelakangnya dan ledakan dibelakang meja itu.

"AYO KABUR DARI TEMPAT INI! TEMPAT INI ANGKER!" Sinbad berteriak sambil menyeret Alibaba, Aladdin dan Hakuryuu dari rumah Kouha layaknya seorang bapak yang ingin membawa pergi anak-anaknya dari rumahnya yang terkena gempa.

"WOY JANGAN KABUR LO MALIIIINGGGG!" Teriak Kouha sambil mengangkat sendal bergambar b*rbie yang ia pakai dan melemparnya kearah Sinbad, dan... Tepat kena kepala, pemirsaahhhh!

"EMAAKK AMPUUUNN!" Jerit Sinbad sambil memegang kepalanya yang baru saja kena lemparan sendal maut dari Kouha yang sekarang malah makin ngamuk.

**-0o0-**

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Sinbad, Alibaba, Aladdin dan Hakuryuu akhirnya sampai ditempat pos ronda, Alibaba, Aladdin dan Hakuryuu langsung tepar ditempat.

"U-Udah mari kita lupakan saja, kita gak usah menjaga sendal terkutuk itu lagi.. Yang penting sekarang kita jaga sendal warga aja!" Kata Sinbad menyerah, Aladdin langsung melempar batu kearah Sinbad.

"Sendal warga dengkulmu- liat dong mana sendalnya?! Ada gak disini?!" Aladdin langsung emosi sambil menunjuk kearah pos ronda yang sudah tidak ada tumpukan sendal warga langsung geleng-geleng.

"Nggak- WHUAAA SENDALNYA KEMANA INI!?" Sinbad langsung menjerit layaknya ibu-ibu yang melihat diskon sayuran dipasar, saat melihat pos ronda yang sudah tak bernyawa(hah?).

"Kita gamau tau, kau harus tanggung jawab atas kehilangan sendal warga itu..." Kata Aladdin, Alibaba dan Hakuryuu bersamaan dengan datar. Sinbad menggeleng.

"Lebih baik dicari dulu deh! Kalian ikut ya?! Bantu carii!" Ucap Sinbad sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Aladdin, alibaba dan Hakuryuu. Aladdin, Alibaba dan Hakuryuu menggeleng. "Cari sendiri, kami gak mau tau karena itu tanggung jawabmu." Kata Alibaba sambil masuk kedalam pos ronda bersama Aladdin dan Hakuryuu, lalu langsung menyalakan tv dan menontonnya. Sinbad langsung nangis kejer.

"Kejam- baiklah kalau itu mau kalian! Gue bisa cari sendiri!" Kata Sinbad yang ternyata tidak didengarkan oleh Aladdin, Alibaba dan Hakuryuu yang lagi sibuk nonton tv. Sinbad langsung pergi sambil membawa kacamata pembesar. "Akan kucari tau siapa pelakunya!"

**-0o0-**

Di keesokan harinya, saat hari sedang mendung, Aladdin, Alibaba dan Morgiana sedang duduk termenung diatas atap rumah warga, tempat mereka biasa bengong dan berpikir. Mereka memandangi Kouha dari kejauhan, rupanya Kouha sedang mengambil sebuah sendal milik seseorang yang sedang berada dikamar mandi umum.

"Mor, Din, menurut kalian dia lagi ngapain?" Tanya Alibaba sambil menatap Kouha yang membawa kabur sendal orang tersebut. "Kayaknya sih menjambret(?) Sendal.." Jawab Morgiana pelan. Aladdin mendengus.

"Dan, Din, Dan, Din, lu kira gue Udin? Btw aku setuju sama Mor! Kayaknya dia mencuri sendal orang itu deh.." Ucap Aladdin sambil ikut menatap Kouha. Alibaba mengangguk.

Kouha disisi lain, yang baru saja mengambil sendal seseorang langsung kabur naik rayap(?) Dengan kecepatan cahaya sambil ketawa histeris. Sharrkan yang rupanya merupakan pemilik sendal tersebut, baru keluar dari kamar mandi itu langsung cengo dan panik.

"WAOO?! INI SENDAL YANG GUE PAKE KEMANA?!" Jerit Sharrkan kalang kabut ditempat, Aladdin, Alibaba dan Morgiana yang memperhatikan dari kejauhan langsung facepalm sendiri. "SENDAL?! MY DARLING WHERE ARE YOU?!" Tangis Sharrkan sambil mengais-ngais tembok.

Aladdin, Alibaba dan Morgiana langsung melayang(hah!?) Mendekati Sharrkan. "Wahai kau kakek tua, mengapa kau menangis? Apakah kau sedang sedih?" Tanya Alibaba, Sharrkan menengok kearah Alibaba.

"Gak, lagi seneng- ya sedih lah! Btw.. Kakek kehilangan sendal, cuu..." Jawab Sharrkan ala kakek-kakek, Aladdin langsung nahan ketawa, mungkinkah Sharrkan tidak sadar apa yang dikatakan Alibaba?. Setelah beberapa menit hening, Sharrkan langsung berteriak dan melempar batu kearah Alibaba.

"WOI MAKSUD LU APA?! GUE BELUM KAKEK-KAKEK! MASIH MUDA BRO!" Protes Sharrkan, Alibaba malah garuk kepala sambil nyengir. "Habis rambutmu warna putih.. Jadi kayak ubanan gitu.. Kukira kau kakek-kakek.." Jawab Alibaba.

"Sudahlah, kembali ke topik, eh Ali, gue boleh minta sesuatu?" Tanya Sharrkan. Alibaba terdiam sebentar, lalu mengangguk. "Minta apa?" Tanya Alibaba.

"Gue minjem sendal lu dong?" Pinta Sharrkan. Alibaba langsung menggeleng dengan gak selownya. "Gak! Beli aja yang baru!" Bantah Alibaba.

"Maunya sih beli yang baru, tapi belinya dimana? Toko sendal kan jauh bro.." Ucap Sharrkan. Alibaba mendengus. "Kenapa gak minjem punya Aladdin aja sih atau gak Morgiana gitu?" Tanya Alibaba. Aladdin langsung keselek, Morgiana pasang tampang tembok. "Kaki Aladdin kan mini(?)... Gak bakal muat, lagian ya aku gak liat kalau Aladdin pakai sendal, terus Morgiana kan gak pakai sendal," jawab Sharrkan.

"Udahlah Alibaba, pinjemin aja, mungkin kakek ini lagi gak modal..." Kata Aladdin pelan, Sharrkan langsung menjambak rambut Aladdin. "Woeh! Jangan asal jambak! Ini rambut gue baru abis di keramas! Ntar kotor lagi!" Protes Aladdin OOC.

"Udah-udah, Din, keramas lagi aja, eh ya kek maaf ya, sendalnya mau kupake.. Kapan-kapan deh!" Ucap Alibaba sambil nyengir dan menyeret Aladdin dan Morgiana pergi. "Ah sudahlah, bukan sendal gue ini yang ilang.." Gumam Sharrkan, lalu pergi.

Diperjalanan, Aladdin dan Morgiana mengobrol, sedangkan Alibaba cuman mendengarkan sambil bengong. Saat lagi enak-enaknya bengong, tiba-tiba Alibaba gak sengaja menginjak kadal dan terjatuh dengan gak elitnya, Aladdin dan Morgiana cengo.

"... Sendal gue putus gara-gara tuh kadal..." Ujar Alibaba sambil memperhatikan sendalnya yang sudah tak berbentuk, Aladdin malah ngakak dan nari-nari gaje bareng Morgiana sambil tertawa dengan slow-motion. Alibaba langsung nangis kejer, ditambah saat itu ada Sharrkan yang lewat dan kebetulan melihat kejadian tersebut.

"AHAHA KASIAN BANGET NAK?! SENDALNYA PUTUS YA? KUALAT SIH AHAHA!" Sharrkan malah ketawa histeris dan ikut nari-nari gaje bareng Aladdin dan Morgiana sambil ketawa dengan slow-motion. Alibaba langsung men-deathglare mereka.

"Din, Mor, kalian tega banget sih sama temen sendiri.. Katanya kita bespren(?)..." Kata Alibaba sambil pundung. Aladdin dan Morgiana sweatdrop.

"Yang bener best friend Ba... Lagian elunya aja yang terlalu ngeness... Kasian gue sama elu, ngeness banget..." Kata Morgiana dengan OOCnya. Aladdin mengangguk. Alibaba tambah nangis.

"Iya, elu durhaka sih sama kakek-kakek... Kasian sendalmu Ba.. Udah putus, dimaling lagi.." Lanjut Aladdin. Alibaba langsung cengo. "Dimaling?!" Tanya Alibaba. Aladdin mengangguk lalu menunjuk Sharrkan yang membawa kabur sendal milik Alibaba. Alibaba malah tambah nangis kejer. "LAPOR KE POLISI!" Alibaba langsung menyeret Aladdin dan Morgiana ke kantor polisi terjauh.

**-0o0-**

**BRAKK!**

Alibaba mendobrak pintu tersebut dengan sangat 'sopan' lalu ia berjalan kearah meja dimana ada polisi disana. Ia langsung menggebrak meja itu. "PERMISI!" Kata Alibaba. Rupanya Koumei yang tadinya lagi minum air, dan Kougyoku yang tadinya lagi makan tempe, langsung tersedak karena kaget dan menyemburkannya kearah muka Alibaba.

"MUKAKUU! AAAAAA!" Alibaba langsung jatuh tersungkur dilantai, Aladdin dan Morgiana langsung sweatdrop. 'Baru aja beberapa detik yang lalu masuk kemari, udah langsung bikin kacau, gimana kalau sehari ya.. Mungkin tempat ini sudah hancur dan musnah tanpa jejak.." Batin Aladdin gaje, Morgiana mengangguk setuju.

Kougyoku langsung menatap Aladdin, Alibaba dan Morgiana bingung. "Kenapa kalian kemari?" Tanya Kougyoku bingung, Alibaba segera bangkit. "Ingin melaporkan kejahatan!" Kata Alibaba. Koumei yang mendengan kata-kata Alibaba langsung mengeluarkan kipas sakti dari kantongnya.

"Dimana?!" Tanya Kougyoku dan Koumei gak nyantai. "Tadi! Pas aku sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba aku menginjak dinosaurus, dan sendalku putus! Terus ada kakek-kakek yang ngejambret sendalku!" Tangis Alibaba sambil menendang-nendang meja dihadapannya. Kougyoku dan Koumei cengo, sejak kapan ada dinosaurus disana? Bukannya tadi kadal ya? Author juga bingung(?).

"Sudah abaikan aja, itu masalah gak penting, dia mah memang agak sedeng(?)..." Bisik Morgiana dan Aladdin ke Kougyoku dan Koumei. Kougyoku menggebrak meja.

"ITU KASUS TINGKAT TINGGI! PELAKUNYA HARUS DICARI!" Bentak Kougyoku. Koumei mengangguk sambil ikut menggebrak meja. Aladdin cengo sendiri, Morgiana pasang tampang datar.

Kougyoku dan Koumei langsung mengeluarkan toa dan memanggil para polisi untuk mencari pelaku pencuri sendal itu. Para pasukan datang, datanglah Hakuryuu dan Hakuei kesana. Alibaba langsung nunjuk Hakuryuu.

"BROOOO?! Elu ngapain disini?!" Teriak Alibaba sambil menunjuk Hakuryuu. Hakuryuu ikutan menunjuk Alibaba sambil cengo. "Gue lagi beli es cendol disini... Ya gak lah! Gue lagi jadi polisi, itu cita-cita gue dari saat gue masih kecil! Elu ngapain disini bro?!" Hakuryuu balas berteriak.

Yang lain langsung membatin. _'Jadi selama ini Hakuryuu mau jadi polisi?... Waw...'_

"Gue lagi laporan kasus bro! Sendal gue putus gara-gara nginjek dinosaurus tadi broooo!" Jawab Alibaba. Hakuryuu langsung sweatdrop. "Injek kadal kali, btw sendal lu putus? Mungkin sendal lu itu sudah lelah!" Ujar Hakuryuu.

"Udah cukup! Ayo cari pelakunya!" Kata Kougyoku sambil berlari keluar diikuti oleh yang lain. Selama diperjalanan mereka mencari Sharrkan.

Sementara disisi lain Sharrkan lagi mancing ikan asin ditepi danau (hah?!). "Ah elah gue nungguin dapet ikan asin, kenapa gak dapat-dapat sih.. Malah dapat ikan yang lain.." Keluh Sharrkan. Kouha yang rupanya sedang memancing pun langsung tepok muka. "Elunya aja yang kagak mikir, mana ada ikan asin di danau.." Kata Kouha. Sharrkan menengok kearah Kouha. "Kau yang nyolong sendal gue pas itu ya?" Kouha mengangguk sambil pasang tampang you don't say(?).

"Elu disini lagi mancing apa?'

"Gue lagi mancing penguin, tapi dari tadi gak dapet.."

"MANA ADA PENGUIN DI DANAU?!"

"Ada-adain lah.."

Saat sedang berdebat, tiba-tiba datanglah Kougyoku, Koumei, Alibaba, Aladdin, dan Morgiana sambil membawa karung beras, Koumei mendekat sambil membawa karung beras itu, lalu memasukkan Sharrkan kedalam karung tersebut. Kouha langsung mengacungkan jempol.

"Good job bro!" Kata Kouha. Koumei ikut mengacungkan jempolnya dan tersenyum. Mereka pun langsung membawa Sharrkan yang malang tersebut kekantor polisi. Kouha yang melihat ember milik Sharrkan punya banyak ikan, langsung saja ia ambil dan bawa pulang.

**-0o0-**

Setelah sampai, Kougyoku langsung mengeluarkan Sharrkan dari karung tersebut, Sharrkan langsung mangap-mangap kayak ikan kehabisan nafas, ia melihat Alibaba.

"Elu anak kualat yang gue curi sendalnya itu kan?!" Sharrkan menunjuk-nunjuk Alibaba. "Kek! Parah banget sendalku dicuri! QAQ" kata Alibaba. Koumei langsung berdehem, semua terdiam. "Kita akan melakukan sidang beberapa jam lagi, persiapkan diri kalian semua.." Ujar Koumei datar.

**\- skip time - di persidangan(?) -**

Aladdin, Alibaba, dan Morgiana berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan yang menjadi tempat sidang, semua sudah berkumpul dan duduk ditempat.

"Baik, saya akan memulai sidang ini! Jadi, tersangka mencuri sebuah barang berharga dari korban, apa itu benar?" Tanya Kouen sambil menatap Sharrkan.

"Iya! DIA MENCURI SENDAL GUE! PADAHAL GUE GAK SALAH APA-APA!" Teriak Sharrkan sambil menunjuk Kouha yang malah pasang tampang biasa saja.

"Alibaba, Aladdin, Morgiana, apakah kalian melihat kejadian? Bisa tolong jelaskan?" Tanya Kouen. Alibaba mengangguk, lalu berdiri.

"Tadi saat korban sedang kekamar mandi, pelaku segera mengambil sendal korban, dan membawanya kabur..." Kata Alibaba, Morgiana pun ikut berdiri. "Diduga, korban memiliki hubungan yang tidak begitu baik dengan pelaku..." Lanjut Morgiana.

"Lalu apa itu penyebabnya?" Tanya Kouen. Aladdin ikut berdiri. "Diperkirakan, korban pernah menendang batu kearah pelaku, dan juga korban pernah mendorong pelaku hingga tercebur di empang.." Aladdin menambahkan.

Kouen mengangguk, lalu memukul meja dengan palu bangunan hingga hancur, lalu berdehem. "Sudah diputuskan kalau tersangka memang bersalah dan akan dipenjara selama 3 bulan, ada yang keberatan?" Tanya Kouen, semua langsung berteriak protes.

"Tambahin dong waktu hukumannya!"

"9 bulan! 9 bulan!"

"Jangan 9 bulan! 1 tahun aja!"

"SATU TAHUN! SATU TAHUNNN! MASUKKAN DIA KESELOKAN LALU PENJARA SATU TAHUUUUUNNN!" Teriak semuanya bersemangat, Kouha tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sharrkan berteriak.

"TUNGGU! Bukannya ini harusnya sidang tentang masalahku dan Alibaba?! Kenapa jadi masalahku dengan Kouha?! INI GAK MASUK AKAL! KENAPA INI JADI MEMBAHAS MASALAH YANG LAIN! Terus itu si Alibaba kenapa bukan jadi korban?! Dan malah Kouha yang jadi pelaku dan gue jadi korban?! Ini aneh! ANEEEHH!" Sharrkan langsung heboh dan menggebrak-gebrak meja. Alibaba menggeleng-geleng.

"Kakek, kakek, aku disuruh jadi saksi di film ini, jadi salahkan aja Jafar en de kru(?) yang jadi sutradara film ini..." Kata Alibaba pelan, Morgiana dan Aladdin mengangguk pelan. Kouen langsung menendang-nendang meja dihadapannya karena palunya sudah hilang terlempar entah kemana. Semua terdiam.

"Sudah dipastikan jadi yang bersalah itu adalah Sharrkan, dan akan dikenakan sangsi hukuman 9 bulan penjara ditambah denda mencucikan semua sendal warga disini!" Ujar Kouen, semuanya langsung bersorak bahagia.

"AKHIRNYA BRO! ADA JUGA YANG BISA NYUCIIN SENDAL GUE!"

"SAMA BRO! KEBETULAN SENDAL GUE KEMARIN NYEMPLUNG DI WC JAMBAN!"

"KALAU SENDAL GUE KEMARIN HABIS DIPAKE BUAT MAIN SEPAK TAKRAW(?) BARENG TEMEN GUE! TERUS NYEBUR KELUMPUR!"

"SENDAL GUE NYEMPLUNG KE COMBERAN TADI PAGI!"

"KALAU SENDAL GUE DITELEN KODOK!"

"HAHA! BUAHAHAHA!" Semuanya tertawa dengan sangat jahatnya setelah bercerita tentang kejadian yang baru saja menimpa sendal mereka. Sharrkan langsung nangis kejer, dan film ini berakhir dengan sangat bahagianya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semuanya cengo didepan tv yang menayangkan film buatan mereka. Dan entah kenapa, si Kouha langsung ketawa ngakak bareng Alibaba, Aladdin dan Sinbad.

"APAAN INI FILM?! GUE NGENESS BANGET DISINI!" Protes Sharrkan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tv dihadapannya. "Terima saja Sharrkan..." Jafar langsung puk-puk Sharrkan.

Sharrkan yang merasa emosi, langsung mengangkat tv mahal milik Jafar, dan membantingnya dengan penuh perasaan sampai layarnya pecah, besinya pada penyok(?) Dan tombolnya pada terbang entah kemana. Jafar langsung _shock _ditempat.

"SHARRKAN APAAN YAAMPUN INI TV BARU GUE BELI KEMARIN!" Jerit Jafar sambil menghampiri tv nya yang sudah gak bernyawa. Sharrkan langsung ketawa jahat.

"RASAIN TUH! BWAHAHAHA!" Tawa Sharrkan sambil menunjuk Jafar. Jafar mulai mengeluarkan aura gelap, lalu ia mengeluarkan gayung yang ia dapat dari balik kepalanya(?). Jafar mendekati Sharrkan, lalu...

**TUUNNNGGGG!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End (dengan gajenya :v)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yosh! Ini dia chapter kedua! Jadi, gimana menurut readers sekalian? Maaf kalau kurang panjang ya... Ide author lagi buntu ditengah jalan :'3**

**waw! Ternyata author berhasil update lebih cepat dari biasanya! Yay! *tiup terompet, tebar kertas* #hush.**

**Oke... Mungkin segini saja... Maaf kalau ceritanya garing ya... *garuk kepala* sekian dari author~ terakhir...**

**Bersediakah kalian meninggalkan jejak review? XD**


	3. Chapter 4

**Sendal yang Tertukar**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Readersssss~ kembali lagi dengan saya~ kali ini karena dukungan para readers (hah?) Akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk membuat chapter ketiga-nya~ ah, maaf kalau garing ya... Lagi kehabisan ide sih :'3 (oke, gak usah curhat deh).**

***author jawab review chapter lalu-lalu(?) Ya~***

**Mayoraistoushirou : **aah, makasih reviewnya! Humornya kerasa? Bagus deh kalau suka fic ini! Saya terhura *nangis kejer* #huwat# oke ini sudah update! XD

**undeuxtroisWaltz** **:** wah, makasih sudah mau mengikuti fic ini sampai sejauh ini! (Jauh apanya?) Yep! Disini Sharrkan akan dinistakan~ nistakan Sharrkan! *dilempar pintu* btw ini sudah update! Selamat membaca~

**mbak author :** mbak author-san, makasih review dan sarannya~~ nanti saya buat chapter fic yang menceritakan Sharrkan untuk balas dendam(?) Deh~ makasih ya! Ini sudah update! Selamat membaca!

**Oke~ mari mulai ficnya~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Warning liat di chapter 1 ya(?))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"4... 3... 2... 1 Yosh bersih semua! Ahahaha! Gue menang! Makan tuh biji asem! Ahaha!" Jafar tertawa jahat, Sharrkan cemberut, rupanya mereka berdua sedang main congklak! (Hah?).

"Jaf, bukannya kau harus mengerjakan tugasmu ya?" Tanya Yamuraiha yang sedari tadi bengong ngeliatin pertarungan congklak antara Jafar dan Sharrkan.

"Hari ini hari libur buatku... Jadi aku terbebas dari tumpukan kertas somplak nan laknat itu!" Jawab Jafar senang, Yamuraiha mengangguk pelan karena mengerti. Oh! Rupanya keluarga Ren masih menginap disana!

Kouha sedang terduduk didepan galon air aq*a, ia sedang minum pemirsa! Sharrkan yang berniat mengambil air pun berjalan mendekat kearah galon.

"Ih, ngapain disini? Nge fans ya bro? Maaf aku gak bagi-bagi foto dan tanda tangan~" kata Kouha ge-er, Sharrkan sweatdrop sendiri mendengar kata-kata Kouha.

"Jiahh, ge-er lu, misi ah, mau ambil minum!" Sharrkan mengusir-ngusir Kouha layaknya kucing. Kouha pura-pura gak denger sambil terus minum.

"WOY JANGAN MENGABAIKAN AKU!"

Sharrkan langsung nendang Kouha, alhasil Kouha nyungsep ke lantai, Koumei yang melihat kejadian tersebut, langsung melempar kipasnya kearah Sharrkan.

"JANGAN APA-APAIN ADEK PEREMPUAN GUE!"

"AHEM! GUE LAKI-LAKI BRO!

Kougyoku sweatdrop melihat pemandangan didepannya. Sharrkan segera mengambil air lalu duduk dan berniat meminumnya, kebetulan ada Morgiana lewat sambil membawa tumpukan baju laundry(?)... Tiba-tiba...

**BRAKKK!**

"SEMUA WOYY ADA NEWS NIH!" Teriak Alibaba, rupanya Alibaba dan Aladdin mendobrak pintu sambil membawa tv yang baru dibeli lagi oleh Jafar kemarin setelah Sharrkan menghancurkan tv-nya yang lama.

Morgiana yang sedang membawa tumpukan laundry, tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan keranjang laundry itu kearah kepala Sharrkan, alhasil Sharrkan langsung keselek.

"News apa?" Tanya Morgiana dan Jafar sambil berjalan mendekati Alibaba dan Aladdin. Aladdin menunjuk tv yang tadi dia bawa.

"Kita lihat dari sini!"

Semuanya duduk dihadapan tv itu, bahkan cicak dan ayam juga ikutan, Aladdin dan Alibaba bengong didepan tv, yang lain pun bingung melihat mereka berdua.

"Kok tv-nya gak nyala ya?" Tanya Aladdin.

"ITU KABELNYA BELUM DICOLOKIN WOY!"

Aladdin langsung kena sembur dari yang lain. Alibaba langsung mengangguk dan mengambil kabel tv itu, dia mencari colokan untuk menyalakan tv itu, dan ia menemukannya ditembok! Alibaba pun langsung berjalan kedekat tembok sambil terus memegang kabel, alhasil tv pun terseret dan terjatuh, Jafar langsung kalang kabut liat keadaan tv-nya.

"AAH TV-NYA JATUH! WAAAAA!"

Alibaba pun menyalakan tv-nya dan memulai kembali rekaan ulang dari film sendal yang tertukar, Aladdin menghampiri Alibaba, dan menunjuk kearah tv.

"Lihat-lihat!"

Alibaba menunjuk kearah pojokan layar yang merupakan kotak email(?), beberapa dari email tersebut diantara lain adalah email dari Yunan, Judal, dan Scheherazade!

Inilah isi-isi emailnya! :

**Yunan supah pebeles : woy, Aladdin, Morgiana, Alibaba... Mengapa kalian tidak mengajak aku yang fabulous ini untuk ikut syuting? Btw, aku jadi suka dengan pair SharrSendal(?), mereka itu nista #what *angkat spanduk***

**Scheherazade : *tunjuk email atas* aku setuju dengan Yunan! SharrSendal! Bikin sisen duanya! WAJIB NTUH. *angkat spanduk juga***

**Judal terbadass : hm.. Kuakui filmnya lumayan, gue yang super pedass- eh badass ini memerintahkan kalian untuk membuat season 2 nya! WAJIB! **

Semuanya cengo sendiri liat email tersebut. 'Wah, kalau gak buat season 2-nya, mamvush kita, mereka bisa ngamuk nanti' batin semuanya sweatdrop.

"Tapi kan... Alat-alat syuting kita hancur semua pas itu karena Jafar! Ingat?"

"... Kok aku?"

"Iya!"

**-Flashback-**

**"Uwahaha! Akhirnya kita selesai melakukan syuting syuting film ini!" Kata Sinbad tepar dilantai, Alibaba sweatdrop melihat Sinbad yang tergeletak dilantai tanpa nyawa (woy!).**

**"Perasaan kau hanya ikut di bagian pertama-pertama saja deh, apa capeknya coba?" Tanya Alibaba dan Aladdin bersamaan, Sinbad bangkit.**

**"Bagian loncat dari jendela dengan ledakan itu terlalu ekstrim! Capek tau!" Jawab Sinbad sambil mengingat-ingat saat bagian ia meloncat dari jendela rumah Kouha dengan ledakan itu, ia sempat terkena ledakan itu, dan terpental ke samudra dengan keadaan gosong.**

**Jafar disisi lain, menghela nafas lega. "AKHIRNYA SELESAI! KITA GAK BUTUH ALAT LAKNAT INI LAGI BWAHAHA!" Tawa Jafar sambil memecahkan lampu sorot ditempat syuting, melempar kamera perekam kelautan, mematahkan meja dan kursi, lalu jungkir balik dilantai dengan bahagianya. Semuanya cengo sendiri liat apa yang telah Jafar lakukan kepada alat-alat syuting mereka.**

**-End of flashback-**

"... Oh iya aku lupa kalau aku sudah menghancurkan alat-alatnya..." Jawab Jafar datar, semuanya langsung melempar telur ayam kearah Jafar sambil menyorakinya dengan sangat kejamnya.

"Oke-oke, gimana kalau kita beli alat-alatnya lagi?" Saran Morgiana, semuanya terdiam lalu mengangguk kecuali Jafar, ia menggeleng.

"DAPAT UANG DARI MANA HAH? KAN TUH MAHAL!" Protes Jafar, semua menengok kearah Jafar, lalu menunjuknya.

"Kamu lah yang bayar, yang ngerusakin siapa coba.." Kata semuanya bersamaan, Jafar cuman bisa kicep sendiri. Kenapa di chapter ini malah dia yang ngeness? Author juga gatau.

"Oh tenang saja, aku tinggal minta uangnya ke Sinbad.." Gumam Jafar pelan sambil menengok kearah Sinbad. "Aku minta uangmu, sekarang."

"Wops, tapi kan yang rusakin itu kau Jafar, gak ada hubungannya denganku, jadi pakai uang sendiri lah-"

"Sin. Uangnya. Sekarang."

Jafar menatap Sinbad dengan tatapan mematikan dengan aura membunuh yang menyebar dengan semerbak keseluruh penjuru istana, sampai-sampai disekitar istana pun pingsan dan kejang-kejang (woy!).

"O-Oke oke! Santai aja! Hanya bercanda kok!" Protes Sinbad sambil tertawa gugup dan memberikan uang yang ia bawa kepada Jafar yang sekarang sedang tersenyum jahat.

"Yosh! Sudah ada uangnya! Ayo kita pergi beli peralatannya!" Teriak Aladdin semangat, tetapi Kouha menghentikannya. "Tunggu! Karena rayap temanku lagi pada pulang kampung, jadi yang beli itu Alibaba, Aladdin dan Morgiana ya!" Kata Kouha.

Semuanya pun mengangguk pelan. "Boleh tuh! Tapi Kouha harus ikut loh!" Kata Jafar. Alibaba, Aladdin dan Morgiana mengangguk setuju dengan Jafar.

"Iya... Nanti kalau rayapnya kehilangan kendali gimana..." Ujar Morgiana pelan. Kouha menghela nafas. "Oke gapapa, tapi aku hanya nemenin ya..." Kata Kouha, Aladdin, Alibaba dan Morgiana pun naik rayap sakti teman Kouha (hah?).

Koumei berbatuk dibelakang. "EHM! Jangan apa-apakan adik perempuanku itu ya!"

"GUE LAKI-LAKI!"

**-0o0-**

"Kita sampai! Thanks girls!" Kata Kouha sambil nge-wink kearah para rayap, para rayap pun pada nusblit (author : duhh, author juga mau dong Kouhaa / *ditendang*), semuanya langsung sweatdrop dan masuk kedalam toko.

"Nah... Mari kita mulai! Apa saja yang harus dibeli ya..." Gumam Aladdin sambil menatap Morgiana, Alibaba dan Kouha, yang ditanya pun cuman memasang tampang 'jangan-tanya-kita-gak-tau'.

"Yang pasti kamera... Kita ke tempat kamera ayo!" Alibaba langsung nyeret Aladdin dan Morgiana. Kouha yang ditinggalkan dibelakang langsung ngejar.

"WOY TUNGGUIN GUE!"

.

.

.

Setelah berkeliling, akhirnya mereka menemukan tempat yang memiliki papan bertuliskan bahwa tempat itu adalah tempat membeli kamera.

...

"Serius ini beneran tempat kamera?"

"Tulisannya sih gitu..."

"... Kok isinya komputer sih? Apa orangnya yang rada ya..."

"Ntahlah..."

Rupanya setelah mencari kesana-kemari, bukan mendapat hal yang mereka inginkan, justru mereka berdiri di hadapan rak yang penuh dengan komputer. Kouha sweatdrop, Alibaba gerogotin sendalnya, Morgiana headbang kelantai, dan Aladdin nari-nari gaje.

"KITA UDAH CAPEK-CAPEK NYARI KAMERA, DAN YANG KITA TEMUKAN KOK MALAH KOMPUTER?!"

"Oh! Oh! Aku lihat ada kamera!" Morgiana menunjuk-nunjuk kearah tempat yang mempunyai papan bertuliskan 'komputer', Aladdin, Alibaba dan Kouha cengo.

"Ini kayaknya emang orang yang menata, otaknya rada-rada ya... Atau mungkin dia sudah lelah..." Gumam Kouha pelan, Alibaba segela mengambil kamera satu, Aladdin mengingat-ingat.

"Ah! Selanjutnya kita beli lampu sorot! Ayok!" Ajak Aladdin, semuanya pun langsung ngibrit kearah tempat membeli lampu sorot. Dan kejadian sebelumnya pun terulang lagi!

"INI APA MAKSUDNYA?! LAMPU SOROTNYA MANA?! GUE UDAH CAPEK NEH LARI KOCAR-KACIR SANA-SINI KELANTAI ATAS, LANTAI BAWAH, KIRI, KANAN DAN YANG KITA TEMUKAN DISINI MALAH TOA?!" Jerit Kouha emosi, Alibaba langsung kipas-kipasin Kouha pakai kipas angin, Aladdin tepar dilantai dengan mulut yang berbusa, sedangkan Morgiana celingukan kesana kemari.

"AKU TAU DIMANA LAMPU SOROT!" Teriak Morgiana, semuanya langsung mendekat kearah Morgiana. "DIMANA?!" Tanya semuanya penasaran.

"Dilantai atas!"

"AW SOMPULEAK(?) BUANGET MASA?!" Alibaba dan Aladdin ikutan teriak-teriak gaje, orang-orang yang berbelanja pun cengo ngeliatin Kouha, Morgiana, Alibaba dan Aladdin yang heboh sendiri mencari lampu sorot. Mereka berempat langsung ngibrit kelantai atas, dan mengambil lampu sorot disana.

.

.

.

"SELANJUTNYA KITA CARI KURSI DAN MEJA!" Teriak Aladdin heboh, Morgiana mengangguk dan mencium wangi meja dan kursi.

"LANTAI 1!"

Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana dan Kouha ngibrit ke lantai 1, berhubungan lift disana lagi rusak, jadi mereka lari naik turun menggunakan tangga.

"Oke! Kita sudah dapatkan meja dan kursi! Selanjutnya... Kita cari bahan ledakan(?) Lagi!" Saran Kouha. Aladdin, Alibaba dan Morgiana cengo berjama'ah.

"Serius..?"

"IYAH!"

"OKE!" Semua menjawab, Morgiana mulai mencium. Wangi bahan peledak.

"DILANTAI 3!"

Mereka berempat langsung ngibrit bareng-bareng kelantai 3, dan mengambil bahan peledak dari beberapa teroris yang katanya lagi bisnis disana.

.

.

.

"LANJUT WAKTUNYA KITA BELI MINUM!"

_**... Krik... Krikk... Krikkk...**_

"Memangnya kita bikin film ada adegan minum air ya?" Tanya Alibaba cengo, Kouha tepok muka sambil jatuh kelantai dengan dramatisnya.

"Bukan lah! Lu gak tau kaki gue udah keriting gini lari kesana kemari hah?! Sekarang waktunya istirahat dulu!" Gerutu Kouha kesal, semuanya mangut-mangut sambil melihat Kouha sweatdrop.

'... Sejak kapan kakinya bisa berubah jadi keriting? Abaikan...'

Akhirnya semuanya langsung lari kelantai 4 tempat membeli makanan dan minuman sambil menyeret Kouha naik tangga dengan penuh 'perasaan'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-skip time, waktu selesai menemukan semua barang-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keempat korban penyiksaan dari sang Jafar-sama pun langsung ngesot-ngesot dari lantai 2 tempat mengambil speaker disana, mereka pun akhirnya sampai dilantai 1 dan menuju kasir.

"Akhirnya kita selesai juga!" Kata Morgiana lega, Alibaba, Aladdin dan Kouha mengangguk setuju. "Yep! Sekarang tinggal kita ke kasih deh!-"

...

"... Kasirnya ngantri... Panjang banget pula..." Gumam Aladdin cengo setelah melihat antrian kasir dihadapannya. Kouha, Alibaba dan Morgiana pun ikut melihat sambil cengo. Mereka berempat pun langsung nangis kejer sambil jerit-jerit ditempat.

.

.

.

12 menit berlalu, akhirnya giliran Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana dan Kouha datang! Mereka pun berjalan mendekat kearah kasir dengan aura kinclong-kinclong yang membara.

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Senyum Alibaba pun pudar, sepertinya ia pernah mendengar suara itu... Alibaba pun mengarahkan tatapannya kearah sang empu penjaga kasir dihadapannya.

...

"EH BRO?! BRO HAKURYUU?!"

Yang dipanggil pun langsung balas berteriak.

"EH?! BRO ALIBABA?! KAU NGAPAIN DISINI?!"

"AKU LAGI NGAMEN BROO... YA LAGI BELI PERALATAN SYUTING LAH! KAU NGAPAIN DISINI?!" Alibaba balas berteriak dengan nyaring.

"Bro, kau ini... Selama ini kan cita-citaku ingin menjadi penjaga kasir! Masa gak tau sih?! Dan akhirnya cita-citaku ini tercapai..." Jawab Hakuryuu sambil ada efek kinclong-kinclong disekitarnya.

HAH?

"Sejak kapan kamu punya cita-cita menjadi penjaga kasir?! Bukannya pengen jadi polisi ya?!" Tanya Alibaba cengo. Hakuryuu menggeleng.

"Bah, itumah di filmnya, lagian ya aku gak pernah mau jadi polisi, soalnya aku terlalu ganteng, ntar pada nge-fans lagi..." Jawab Hakuryuu ke-ge-er-an sambil kibasin rambutnya.

"Ah, kalian ini kalau mau pacaran nanti aja! Lagian ya, gak ada tuh sejarahnya Hakuryuu punya cita-cita jadi polisi di anime-nya! Udah sekarang kita bayar dulu semua barang ini, dan kita pulang!" Ucap Morgiana.

...

"KITA GAK PACARANNN! MASIH STRAIGHT OI MMOOOOOOOOORRRRRR!" Teriak Alibaba dan Hakuryuu bersamaan, Aladdin dan Kouha sweatdrop.

"Ah, tuh ngomongnya bisa samaan~ jodoh banget kalian sih, jadi nge-ship kalian!" Kata Morgiana sambil ketawa-tawa dengan OOC-nya (wah, Mor juga ngeship HakuAli? \\(*-*))

"ARGH, UDAH KITA BAYAR SEKARANG AJA!" Alibaba mengalah dan memberikan semua barang yang diambil tadi untuk dihitung harganya. Hakuryuu pun memberi tau harga total semuanya.

Aladdin segera merogoh kantung bajunya, tapi ternyata dia lupa kalau bajunya itu gak ada kantung! Aladdin cengo sendiri. Morgiana, Alibaba dan Kouha heran.

"Ada apa?"

"Uangnya... Ketinggalan..."

...

"WHAT?! SERIUS?!"

"IYA!"

"Jadi gimana dong?"

Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana dan Kouha terdiam sambil berpikir, lalu tiba-tiba Kouha mendapat ide. "Hey... Kalian tau apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang kan?" Bisik Kouha. Aladdin dan Morgiana mengangguk, Alibaba bingung sendiri.

"Woy, apa maksud kalian-"

**WUUSHH! BRAKK!**

Alibaba cengo sendiri melihat Kouha, Aladdin dan Morgiana yang langsung kabur bawa belanjaan, meninggalkan Alibaba sendiri. Kouha, Aladdin dan Morgiana pun berteriak.

"HAKURYUU KALAU MAU JADIIN AJA ALIBABA SEBAGAI PEMBANTU-MU UNTUK HARI INI SEBAGAI BAYARANNYAAA!"

...

"WHAT?! GUE JADI PEMBANTU?!"

Hakuryuu menatap Alibaba dengan tatapan mematikan, Alibaba langsung merinding, Morgiana dan Aladdin tega banget, katanya mereka bespren (baca : best friend), tapi mereka malah mengikuti aliran sesat si makhluk tak bergender, Kouha(*ditabok*).

"Alibaba..."

"I-Iya...?"

"Pokoknya bro, sebagai pembantu gue, lu beresin semua toko ini, jangan sampai ada debu yang tersisa... Ahaha!" Kata Hakuryuu sambil tertawa jahat.

**JDERRR!**

Alibaba cengo sendiri. Rasanya petir menyambar lubuk hatinya yang terdalam (halah), backgroundnya pun berubah menjadi Sinbad yang tersambar petir saat terlempar ke-samudra(?).

"APAAAAAA?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oke~ akhirnya jadi juga chapter selanjutnya~ aduh maaf readers kalau yang ini garing... Author kehilangan ide humor... Maaf kalau chapter ini gak seperti yang diharapkan, oke-oke? *kedip-kedip* *dilempar kipas angin***

**Oke, mungkin itu aja... Maaf ya kalau kurang panjang di chapter ini :'3**

**Sekian dari author! Terakhir... Bersediakah kalian meninggalkan jejak review?**


	4. Chapter 5

**Sendal yang Tertukar**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya kembali lagi dengan saya~ *tebar alat-alat syuting* *ditendang Jafar* maafkan author yang lama banget update chapter ini... Kehabisan ide ditambah paket internet habis :'3 ohya, saya ingin berterima kasih untuk para readers yang sudah menyisihkan waktunya untuk mengikuti fic ini sampai sejauh ini... X'D *terharu* **

**Oke, gak usah basa-basi-tapi-gak-basi(?) Lagi... Author mau jawab review dulu~**

**~author mau jawab review dulu ya~**

**undeuxtroisWaltz : **ah gak apa-apa yang penting anda masih mau mereview saya sudah terharu tingkat 4(?) XD, oke deh! Kemungkinan akan saya selipkan hints-hints HakuAli di chapter berikutnya! Ini sudah update, semoga menghibur ya!

**OrangLewat72 : **eh? Iyakah?! Makasih yaa udah mau mengikuti sampai sejauh ini~ *ngek* ini sudah update! Semoga chapter ini menghibur yaaa~~

**KouRenFamily :** ah, makasih sudah mau baca! Iya Alibaba kasihan~ soalnya dia termasuk sebagai pemeran utama di fic ini, dia harus nista juga~ *ditendang* oke! Ini sudah update! Semoga menghibur ya!

**Oke~ ayo kita mulai fic-nya!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Semuaaa~ kami... Kembali..." Kouha dan Aladdin langsung tepar didepan pintu masuk, Morgiana yang membawa peralatan syuting tadi, langsung memberikannya ke Jafar.

"Alibaba dimana?" Tanya Jafar bingung ketika ia menyadari ketidak hadiran si laki-laki kuning disana, Morgiana langsung garuk-garuk kepala.

"Kami meninggalkannya di toko..." Jawab Kouha polos tapi otaknya bejat (*author ditendang Kouha*), Jafar langsung cengo mendengar jawaban itu.

"Kok bisaa?"

"Jadi... Gini, Aladdin itu lupa bawa uang, katanya ketinggalan... Dia kira dia taruh di kantong bajunya, tapi pas di cek, dia baru ingat kalau dia gak punya kantong baju..." Jelas Morgiana datar.

"Terus... Uangnya kamu taruh dimana Din?!"

"Nah... Itu masalahnya, aku lupa taruh dimana..." Jawab Aladdin polos, Jafar langsung headbang ditembok sampai hancur, dia sangat menyesal menitipkan uang ke anak kecil pikun nan polos macam Aladdin, rugi dia.

**BRAAKKK!**

Alibaba muncul di ambang pintu yang lagi-lagi dibanting sambil ngos-ngosan dan mengeluarkan aura suram disekitarnya. Semua menatapnya bingung.

"ALADDIN! MORGIANAAA! KENAPA KALIAN TEGA NINGGALIN DAN MALAH NGIKUTIN ALIRAN SESAT SI COWO CANTIK(?) ITU DAN MEMBIARKANKU JADI BABU BERSIH-BERSIH TOKO NYA SI HAKURYUU?!" Teriak Alibaba. Morgiana dan Aladdin pasang tampang polos.

"Udah deh, mending kita sekarang persiapan untuk syuting nanti..." Kata Jafar sambil membawa semua peralatan syuting yang tadi dibeli oleh KouAlaMorAli kedekat meja.

"Yamu! Shar! Kemari sebentar dong!" Panggil Jafar, yang dipanggil sebenarnya dari tadi sedang bertengkar mengenai sebuah hal sepele, langsung menengok dan menghampiri Jafar.

"Kenapa?"

"Kalian! Aku beri tugas untuk menuliskan cerita untuk season kedua film yang kita buat ini!" Perintah Jafar sambil memberikan dua buah buku tulis kepada Yamuraiha dan Sharrkan, mereka langsung mengambil buku itu.

"Kenapa tidak menyuruh Masrur saja?"

"Kalian mau kejadian itu terjadi lagi?"

**~Flashback on~**

**"Masrur, aku ingin kau menuliskan sebuah cerita untuk kubacakan nanti kepada yang lain!" Perintah Sinbad sambil memberikan selembar kertas ke Masrur. Jafar menatap Sinbad.**

**"Sin, kau yakin? Terus kertas itu sepertinya terlalu kecil untuk dibuat menjadi tempat menulis cerita..." Komen Jafar sambil menatap kertas yang dipegang Masrur.**

**"Makanya, Masrur bikin cerpen saja!" Balas Sinbad senang.**

**"... Bebas?"**

**"Iya! Benar Masrur!"**

**"Oke..."**

**-0o0-**

**"Sin, Masrur sudah selesai menulisnya!" Panggil Jafar sambil memegang selembar kertas, Sinbad tercengang. "Hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit? Waw hebat!" Kata Sinbad senang, ia langsung memanggil para eight generals untuk berkumpul.**

**Spartos, Pisti, Yamuraiha, Sharrkan, Drakon dan Hinahoho berkumpul. "Kenapa?"**

**"Aku ingin baca cerita buatan Masrur! Dengarkan ya!"**

_**-story side(?)-**_

_**Jaman dahulu kala ada sebuah tembok yang sudah tua renta, ia sangatlah datar. Ia berdiri menjadi sebuah rumah selama bertahun-tahun, melewati sedih dan senang, dingin dan gersang.**_

_**Suatu hari, disaat suasana panas, ada sebuah mobil traktor yang hilang kendali dan menabrak rumah itu. Rumah itu pun meledak berkeping-keping, begitu pula dengan si tembok tua datar itu, ia juga hancur tertabrak.**_

_**Akhirnya si tembok tua datar itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya ketika ia mendengar para tembok dan lantai menangis sedih karena tertabrak traktor.**_

_**Tamat...**_

_**-end of story-**_

**Para eight generals(min Masrur) dan Sinbad cengo ditempat mendengar cerita buatan Masrur itu. 'Singkat, gak jelas, dan mengenaskan...' Batin mereka semua.**

**~Flashback off~**

"Ingat? Kalian mau semua itu terjadi lagi?" Tanya Jafar. Yamuraiha dan Sharrkan menggeleng saat mengingat kejadian itu terjadi, akhirnya mereka langsung menulis alur cerita untuk syuting nanti.

"Ohya, memangnya kita syuting dimana?" Tanya Alibaba.

...

Semua langsung hening. Lalu Sinbad menjentikkan jarinya sambil tersenyum lebar, semua menatapnya bingung.

"Gimana kalau di Balbadd?!" Seru Sinbad semangat, Alibaba langsung menatap Sinbad. "... Jangan bercanda! I-Ini serius mau di Balbadd?" Tanya Yamuraiha gugup.

"Yep... Lagian Alibaba gak keberatan kan? Ditambah kita sekarang lagi bersama dengan keluarga Kou! Jadi gampang kan kesananya... Sekalian mungkin aja Alibaba mau ketemu teman-temannya..." Jawab Sinbad.

Alibaba mengangguk pelan, Jafar langsung menepuk tangannya. "Yosh! Ayo cepat kalian packing, kita akan berangkat besok siang!" Perintah Jafar, semua bergegas kembali keruang masing-masing untuk packing.

**-esoknya-**

Samar-samar, suara mistis terdengar keseluruh penjuru Sindria, membangunkan para makhluk nista yang sedang tertidur diruang rapat.

"Aduh kalian ini! Bangun dong, jangan ngebo! Udah waktunya kita berangkat ke Balbadd! BANGUUUNNN!" Jafar berteriak dengan lantang sambil menggebuk-gebuk panci ditangannya.

**Prangg!**

Semua terbangun mendengar suara aneh tersebut dan melihat sekeliling. "Loh? Ini kenapa gelap? Lampunya pecah ya?! Terus Jafar, ngapain sih mukul-mukul panci segala! Emang ada maling?! Ini masih jam 2 pagi, kita ke Balbadd naik apa?!" Protes Sharrkan sambil menunjuk kearah jam di dinding.

"Kalian itu, rencananya kita berangkat jam 1 karena ada kapal yang akan berangkat ke Balbadd jam segitu tapi kalian ngebo mulu! Makanya kita kelewatan!" Balas Jafar kesal, semua melongo.

"EMANG ADA?!"

"Ada-adain! Nah sekarang tanggung jawab kalian, kita mau naik apa kesana coba?! Mau jalan kaki?!" Seru Jafar sambil menatap tajam yang lain sementara yang ditatap menggeleng pelan.

"Males... Lagian gimana cara kita jalan kaki menyebrangi lautan? Mending naik sorbannya si Aladdin aja..." Jawab Sharrkan malas, yang lain menengok kearah Aladdin yang terduduk diantara Morgiana dan Alibaba. Kecuali Jafar, ia menatap kumpulan makhluk-makhluk yang sekarang menurutnya tergolong dalam kategori 'orang-orang yang males gerak dan gak mau capek' sambil sweatdrop.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku gitu? Ohya maaf ya, sorbanku baru aja dilaundry kemarin, jadi masih bersih..." Jawab Aladdin sambil menunjuk sorban putih kinclong yang ada dikepalanya.

Semua langsung menatap Aladdin tajam, karena takut mukanya yang imut-imut itu bakal babak belur kalau gak minjemin sorbannya, akhirnya dengan seperempat hati, ia menggunakan sorbannya untuk pergi ke Balbadd dengan yang lain (emang muat?) Dengan kecepatan cahaya.

**-saat di Balbadd-**

"Ohya, Aladdin, kok sorbanmu bisa terbang sampai ke Balbadd? Menyebrangi laut pula! Terus cepet banget, kok bisa sih?" Tanya Alibaba tersanjung, Aladdin nyengir.

"Eheheh... Itu, sorbanku baru aja dimodivikasi oleh Ugo..."

"Woah, Ugo itu spesialis modivikasi sorban ya?" Tanya Morgiana tak percaya, Aladdin menggeleng-geleng sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Bukan, sorbanku dibawa Ugo kesebuah tempat untuk memodivikasi sorban ini..." Jawab Aladdin, sementara Morgiana dan Alibaba makin penasaran dimana tempat modivikasi itu.

"Tempatnya dimana?"

"Dibengkel sorban..."

"..."

Alibaba dan Morgiana langsung kicep sambil membayangkan gimana cara modivikasi sorban, lagian memangnya ada ya tempat bengkel sorban? Author juga gak tau.

"Oke, jadi kita mau langsung syuting?" Tanya Kouha bingung, Jafar mengambil teks alur untuk cerita syuting yang baru saja dibuat Sharrkan dan Yamuraiha.

"Yep! Kita mulai sekarang!" Jawab Jafar sambil menepuk tangannya, semua langsung menyiapkan peralatan yang dibutuhkan untuk syuting.

.

.

.

"Oke, semua siap? 3.. 2.. 1... Action!"

**-Adegan 1!-**

**Alibaba dan Aladdin sedang duduk termenung sambil menatap lautan, Morgiana katanya sedang ada latihan, tapi saat ditanya oleh Alibaba dan Aladdin latihan apa itu, ia bilang itu rahasia, makanya Alibaba dan Aladdin menunggu Morgiana ditempat mereka berada sekarang.**

**"Mor sedang latihan apa ya..." Gumam Aladdin penasaran, Alibaba menggeleng tidak tau.**

**"Aku gak tau, tapi sepertinya rahasia banget ya? Jadi penasaran..." Jawab Alibaba setuju.**

**Tak disadari, ada bayangan seseorang yang berjalan dibelakang mereka secara diam-diam, bayangan tersebut tak lain adalah bayangan milik Sharrkan.**

**'Ehehe, waktunya balas dendam!' Batin Sharrkan kejam, ia telah menyusun strategi yang gak jelas selama di season 1, dan sekarang waktunya melaksanakan strateginya, ia bersiap-siap untuk berlari kearah Aladdin dan Alibaba.**

**"... Aladdin, kok perutku sakit ya? Ini aku beneran..." Bisik Alibaba pelan, Aladdin mengangguk mengerti. "Mau kekamar mandi?"**

**"Iya..."**

**Saat Sharrkan mulai berlari dengan cepat kearah Aladdin dan Alibaba, tapi rupanya naas! Aladdin dan Alibaba langsung berdiri dan berlari pergi kearah jamban terdekat sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Jafar, karena kehilangan kendali, Sharrkan tersandung batu dan tercebur kelautan.**

"CUT! CUT! Sharrkan, kamu ngapain nyebur kelaut sih? Ketawan aja Aladdin dan Alibaba mau kekamar mandi dulu!" Kata Jafar menggunakan toa sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Sharrkan yang baru naik kepermukaan.

"GIMANA AKU BISA TAU COBA?! KAMU AJA GAK NGASIH TAU!" Balas Sharrkan kesal, Jafar menarik nafas yang dalam.

"HARUSNYA KAMU TAU DONG, MEREKA TADI UDAH MEMBERI KODE!" Jafar berteriak sewot sambil nyembur kearah Sharrkan. Sharrkan menutup matanya.

"TERIAK GAK USAH PAKAI KUAH DONG!"

"ELU JUGA PAKAI KUAH! CIH!"

Jafar dan Sharrkan malah main sembur-semburan sambil berantem, Kougyoku yang sedari tadi lagi duduk sambil menguncir rambut Judal sampai mirip seperti Koumei, _-yang dikuncirpun hanya pasrah-_, langsung sweatdrop sendiri sambil melihat perang dihadapannya.

"Ano... Itu, Jafar, Sharrkan..."

Jafar dan Sharrkan langsung menengok kearah Kougyoku dengan emosi secara bersamaan.

"APAAN?!" Teriak mereka berdua sambil nyembur, Kougyoku yang kena semburan tersebut, mendadak naik darah dan berjalan kearah Sharrkan dan Jafar dengan aura gelap.

"KALIAN KALAU NGOMONG GAK USAH PAKAI KUAH NGAPA?! JIJIK! SAMA LIAT TUH CAPS SI AUTHOR JADI JEBOL GARA-GARA KALIAN!" Bentak Kougyoku yang tanpa disadari ikutan nyembur.

"KAMU JUGA PAKAI KUAH KOK! TERUS PAKAI CAPS JUGA!"

"TAPI GARA-GARA KALIAN TAU!"

"SALAHIN SHARRKAN!"

"KOK GUE?!"

"KARENA ELU YANG MULAI TERIAK-TERIAK SAMBIL NYEMBUR TAU!"

"LOH, YANG MULAI NYEMBUR KAN ELU JAF!"

"TAPI SAMA AJA SHAR!"

"AKU SETUJU DENGAN JAFAR!"

"HUUU!"

Jafar, Sharrkan dan Kougyoku langsung perang capslock sambil nyembur, tapi ternyata Jafar dan Kougyoku malah nyalahin Sharrkan atas semua kejadian ini, mereka langsung mendorong Sharrkan kelaut sambil ketawa jahat.

"Udah ah, kalau gini mulu kita gak lanjut-lanjut, mending kita lanjut ke adegan dua!" Yamuraiha melerai ketiga orang yang sedang terlibat perang dihadapannya.

.

.

.

"Oke.. Kita lanjut, adegan 2 siap! 3.. 2.. 1.. Action!"

**-Adegan 2!-**

**Sharrkan menggedor-gedor pintu rumah Kouha dengan gak nyantainya. "WOI BUKA KOUHA! Cowo cantik(?)! Hoi! Bantu gue balas dendam broo!" Panggil Sharrkan gak sabar dan lupa memberi salam, ia hanya mendapat jawaban "nanti dulu! Elu kerumah orang gak ngucapin salam dulu, gak sopan!" Dari sang pemilik rumah.**

**"Tapi ini penting banget! Emerjensi!" Balas Sharrkan.**

**"Emergency kalii! Tapi sepenting apapun itu, jangan pernah lupa mengucapkan salam! Kalau gak ngucapin salam, mending pergi sana! Jangan mampir kemari lagi!" Teriak Kouha.**

**"OKE FINE! Assalamualaikum bro(?)! Permisi!"**

**"Oke, tunggu sebentar lagi!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Setelah setengah jam menunggu si pemilik rumah membukakan pintu rumahnya, munculah Kouha diambang pintu sambil menatap Sharrkan yang sudah tak bernyawa dilantai.**

**"Oh? Ada mayat... Yasudah." Kouha bilang sambil pasang tampang poker-face lalu berjalan kembali kedalam rumahnya untuk mengambil sekop untuk menggali kuburan.**

**"Eh, mau ngapain bawa-bawa sekop?!" Tanya Sharrkan yang langsung bangkit dari 'tidur ganteng'nya. Kouha yang kaget melihat 'mayat' temuannya yang bangkit langsung refleks teriak ala ibu-ibu sambil mukul-mukul Sharrkan pakai sekop.**

**"KYAAAA MAYAT HIDUUPPP!" Jerit Kouha sambil memukul-mukul Sharrkan pakai sekop dan berdoa memohon perlindungan.**

"WOY CUT! CUT! JAFAR, BILANG CUT DONG!" Teriak Sharrkan panik sambil terus dipukuli pakai sekop milik Kouha, tapi Jafar menggeleng dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Nggak! Nggak! Lanjut! Ini udah bagus loh, terus pukuli! Ayo lanjutkan!" Balas Jafar sambil tersenyum lebar, Kouha mengangguk dan terus memukuli Sharrkan yang langsung teriak-teriak.

"INI GAK KUTULIS DI NASKAAAAHH!"

"Tapi Yamu yang tulis!" Jawab Jafar, sedangkan Yamuraiha cuman nyengir iblis.

.

.

.

Di adegan 3 ini Sharrkan gak bisa ikut muncul dibagian awal dan akan muncul diakhir, karena keadaannya yang sudah babak belur bonyok sana sini, ia terpaksa dibawa ke UKS atau Unit Kewarasan Syuting, loh kok kewarasan? Mungkin itu unit untuk memeriksa kalau pemeran yang terluka atau sakit kehilangan kewarasannya atau tidak. Author juga gak tau *ditendang all chara*.

"Nah, kita mulai adegan 3 nya oke?! 3... 2... 1... Action!" Perintah Jafar, yang lain langsung merekam dan siap diposisi masing-masing.

**Adegan 3!**

**"Alibaba, Aladdin!" Panggil Morgiana senang sambil berjalan mendekati kedua temannya yang sedang duduk menunggunya kembali.**

**"Iyaa~?"**

**"Ada yang baru loh!"**

**Aladdin dan Alibaba langsung kinclong-kinclong.**

**"Apa itu?"**

**"Aku nemu sendal sw*llow dijalan, masih bagus lagi! Jadi aku ambil untuk koleksi sendalku yang sudah bejibun dikamarku~"**

**Aladdin dan Alibaba facepalm seketika saat mendengar jawaban Morgiana, pantas saja sendal warga akhir-akhir ini sering hilang, jangan-jangan sendal-sendal itu diambil dan menjadi koleksi Morgiana?**

**"Ohya Mor! Tadi kamu latihan apa?" Tanya Aladdin penasaran, tapi Morgiana malah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.**

**"Itu rahasia, kalian akan tau disaat yang tepat nanti... Yang pasti aku mendapat senjata rahasia untuk mengalahkan musuh..." Jawab Morgiana pelan. Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Morgiana, Aladdin dan Alibaba langsung mengeluarkan aura yang penuh dengan kekecewaan.**

**"Ohya, aku ingat sesuatu! Tadi Kougyoku mengajak kita untuk menginap dirumah Kouha..." Ujar Alibaba sambil menjentikkan jarinya.**

**"Eh? Woah, memang mau ngapain?"**

**"Ntah lah.. Seingatku tadi dia bilang mau ngajak kita ngidol bareng dirumah Kouha..." **

**Semua terdiam sebentar sambil sweatdrop, membayangkan Kougyoku nge-cosu ala N*sh*k*no M*ki dan Kouha jadi Y***wa N*co dari fandom sebelah.**

**"Menurutku kita datang saja... Siap-siap yok?" Ajak Morgiana, yang lain ngangguk-ngangguk setuju. Mereka pun berjalan pulang saat tiba-tiba diperjalanan mereka melihat Sharrkan dengan wujud 'absurd'.**

**...**

**"KYAAAAA! SETANN!"**

**"Aku bukan setan! Aku kemari ingin balas dendam!"**

**"Berlindung! Biar aku tangani dia dengan senjata rahasiaku!" Kata Morgiana tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Sharrkan sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari belakang bajunya, Aladdin dan Alibaba cengo melihat apa yang Morgiana bawa sambil berjalan mundur kebelakang.**

**... Rupanya Morgiana membawa rocket launcher(?)!**

**"Musuh terdeteksi! Tembak target, 3.. 2.. 1!"**

**Aladdin dan Alibaba panik melihat Morgiana yang memegang rocket launcher itu, mereka berteriak ingin mencegah Morgiana menembakkan senjata tersebut.**

**"M-MOR TUNGGU ITU BERBAHAY****—"**

_**DUAAAARRRRR!**_

**Asap hitam mengepul diikuti dengan sebuah ledakan yang luar bi(n)asa dahsyat yang melebihi ledakan kompor gas. Ledakan tersebut muncul dari daerah lokasi tempat syuting.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah insiden ledakan tersebut, Morgiana, Sharrkan, Aladdin, Alibaba dan beberapa orang lainnya yang gak sempat berlindung dari ledakan tersebut langsung tak sadarkan diri dalam keadaan gosong. Masrur, Spartos dan Jafar langsung membawa mereka ke UKS.

"Kita lanjutkan syutingnya besok! Lagian siapa sih yang memberikan Morgiana senjata mematikan itu?!" Tanya Yamuraiha cengo, semua menengok kearah Sinbad yang lagi nyengir kodok.

"Aku,"

Koumei yang kehilangan kipasnya langsung menatap tajam dengan mematikan kearah Sinbad. Kouha yang menyadari apa yang akan terjadi langsung menutup telinganya bersama Kougyoku.

"TUTUP TELINGA KALIAN, BAHAYAA!"

Koumei berjalan mendekat dan...

"EH KAU RAJA SINDRIA, GARA-GARA LU YA! PACAR GUE KIPAS HILANG KELAUT! TANGGUNG JAWAB! CARI SAMPAI KETEMU! AWAS KALAU GAK KETEMU, GUE TEROR LU! CARI SAMPAI KETEMU, POKOKNYA CARIIIIIIII!" Jerit Koumei dengan keras. Kapal-kapal bertabrakan dan tenggelam dengan slow-motion, kaca-kaca jendela dan lampu sorot pecah berkeping-keping, bahkan bebatuan dan kamera perekam pun retak. Untungnya semua menutup telinga, kecuali Sinbad yang gak dengar peringatan Kougyoku dan Kouha, alhasil dia langsung tepar ditempat dengan mulut berbusa(?) Dan dibawa ke UKS lagi oleh Jafar dan Masrur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya selesai! *tepar dimeja* duh kenapa endingnya gaje banget ya... Koumei pacaran sama kipas! *ditendang Koumei* maaf saya baru sempat update chapter ini sekarang... Soalnya saya sempat kehabisan ide buat chapter ini... Ditambah paket internet saya habis dan belum diisi... *pundung* tapi untungnya ide sudah kembali untuk mencerahi pikiran saya! /apa.**

**Mungkin segitu dulu ya untuk chapter ini... Maaf kalau chapter ini garing ya... Nantikan chapter selanjutnya!**

**Bersediakah kalian meninggalkan jejak review? XD**


	5. Chapter 6

**Sendal Yang Tertukar**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Readerrssssss~ saya kembali lagi~ (All chara : kita bosen ketemu kamu thor -_- *siap-siap pergi*) Tiduaakk! Tunggu saya! *slow-motion* /plak. Ohya, kembali kecerita.**

**~ saya mau jawab review dulu~**

**undeuxtroisWaltz : **wah, ternyata anda suka sama crack pair disini ya? Baguslah! XD /siapabilangsuka/dilempartulangikan/ Saya bakal masukin crack-crack pair kok pokoknya nanti crack pairnya banyak yang absurd! /apa/ naahh... Ini sudah update chapter nista berikutnya! Selamat menikmati~

**Kona DollFreak12 : **WOAA RAME?! *hush* *apasih* saya banyakin peran Kouha kok, tenang saja! Akan saya usahakan, tapi dia jadi agak nista(?) Gapapa kan? /gak/ Ini sudah update, selamat membaca!

**Mura : **humornya beneran kerasa?! Woah terima kasih! Ternyata ide-ide saya masih bermutu dan belum kadaluarsa(?) *ditendang* yosh! Terima kasih atas semangatnya! Ini sudah update, selamat membaca!

**mbak author : **Yep! Season 2 nya saya buat! Terima kasih sarannya saat di chapter lalu ya! Dan.. Iya KoumeiKipas itu 'wow' loh(?), boleh panggil saya Maru atau Mana terserah, makasih semangatnya! Ini sudah update! Selamat membaca~

**Ruri Kagahime 1 : **beneran bagus? Beneran? Beneran? /oy/ makasih ya sudah bilang ini bagus, padahal fic ini pertamanya saya buat iseng aja loh (curhat? :v) Sinbad memang bagus untuk dinistakan, sama seperti yang lain (all : *dorong author kelaut*) Kouha itu memang cantik(?) Dan mungkin dalam kamus Alibaba, meninggalkan teman itu sesat! (Alibaba : WOY!) Terima kasih semangatnya! Ini sudah update~ selamat membaca!

**Oke mari mulai ficnya! Dan disini langsung film ya, author bingung lanjutin syutingnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Semuaa! Jafar sudah punya video hasil syutingnya! Ayo kita nonton bareng!" Alibaba lagi-lagi mendobrak pintu dengan gak nyantainya, sehingga kebetulan Sharrkan yang ada dibalik pintu langsung berciuman dengan pintu tersebut dengan mesranya.

"ALIBABA JANGAN BANTING PINTU DIMUKAKU IH! MUKAKU YANG GANTENG INI JADI ANCUR!" Tangis Sharrkan dibalik pintu sambil menutupi wajahnya, Alibaba pun melongok kebelakang pintu dengan tampang (OwO).

... Hening...

"Maaf, kakek siapa ya? Kok sepertinya familiar ya? Mirip masterku yang nista..." Tanya Alibaba polos, Sharrkan langsung nge-jleb ditempat.

"INI AKU SHARRKAN!"

"Oh..?"

"Jawabnya jangan singkat-singkat dong!" Protes Sharrkan sambil nangis. Alibaba terdiam gak konek ketika orang dihadapannya bilang kalau dia adalah Sharrkan, setelah 2 menit berlalu, barulah Alibaba konek.

"EEEEHHH?! KOK MUKA MASTER JADI MAKIN ANCUR GITU SIH?!"

**BRAKKK!**

Aladdin membanting pintu _-yang entah sejak kapan ketutup dengan sendirinya-_ sambil menyeret TV yang baru diganti oleh Jafar karena TV yang lama layarnya pecah saat jatuh, terlihat Jafar mengejarnya dari kejauhan.

"SEMMMUUUUAAAA! AKU BAWA TVNYA!"

"ALADDIN JANGAN DISERET, ITU BARU KUGANTI BEBERAPA HARI YANG LALU!" Jerit Jafar panik sambil terus mengejar Aladdin, tapi sayangnya tidak dihiraukan oleh Aladdin yang masih terus menyeret TV tersebut.

Setelah masuk kedalam ruangan dimana yang lain berkumpul, Aladdin langsung mencolokkan kabel TV tersebut, dan memberikan remot TV tersebut kepada Jafar yang ngos-ngosan gara-gara lari tadi.

"Udah... Hah... Hah, mari kita mulai filmnya!" Seru Jafar sambil bersiap menyalakan TV-nya, semua langsung duduk dengan semangat.

"YOOOO!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Dalam film~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alibaba dan Aladdin sedang duduk termenung sambil menatap lautan, Morgiana katanya sedang ada latihan, tapi saat ditanya oleh Alibaba dan Aladdin latihan apa yang itu, ia bilang itu rahasia, makanya Alibaba dan Aladdin menunggu Morgiana ditempat mereka berada sekarang.

"Mor sedang latihan apa ya..." Gumam Aladdin penasaran, Alibaba menggeleng tidak tau.

"Aku gak tau, tapi sepertinya rahasia banget ya? Jadi penasaran..." Jawab Alibaba setuju.

Tak disadari, ada bayangan seseorang yang berjalan dibelakang mereka secara diam-diam, bayangan tersebut tak lain adalah bayangan milik Sharrkan.

'Ehehe, waktunya balas dendam!' Batin Sharrkan kejam, ia telah menyusun strategi yang gak jelas selama di season 1, dan sekarang waktunya melaksanakan strateginya, ia bersiap-siap untuk berlari kearah Aladdin dan Alibaba.

"Aladdin, kayaknya Morgiana sudah mau selesai latihan ya? Sudah 1 setengah jam... Kita cari tempat dia latihannya yok?" Ajak Alibaba, Aladdin mengangguk dan bangkit dari duduknya.

Saat Sharrkan mulai berlari dengan cepat kearah Aladdin dan Alibaba, rupanya Aladdin dan Alibaba sudah berlari pergi kearah tempat yang mereka tuju. Karena melihat targetnya pergi secara tiba-tiba, Sharrkan yang tidak bisa nge-rem langsung tersandung batu dan menabrak pohon.

"Kok tiba-tiba ada pohon disini?! Bukannya ini seharusnya laut ya?! Yaelah sendalku putus lagi!" Protes Sharrkan sendiri sambil menatap sendal barunya putus karena tersandung batu.

Kouha yang numpang lewat sambil bawa kantung plastik dan sebuah pancingan dengan ember, tak sengaja melihat Sharrkan yang terduduk sambil menatap sendalnya yang putus.

."Ckckck, kasihan banget bro... Sendalnya putus ya? Ini kukasih sumbangan sedikit... Manfaatkan dengan baik ya nak..." Kata Kouha sambil memberikan Sharrkan 2 buah kantung kresek, Sharrkan menatapnya bingung.

"... Buat apaan nih?"

"Buat bungkus kakimu, sebagai ganti sendal yang putus, gue iba ngeliatnya... Manfaatkan dengan baik ya..." Jawab Kouha. Sharrkan terdiam sambil menatap Kouha dengan terharu, dan memakai kantung plastik tersebut dikakinya.

"Ternyata lo baik juga ya... Makasih ya."

"Iya dong... Oke udah ya, gue pergi dulu, dah." Balas Kouha sambil berjalan menjauh sambil cekikikan gak jelas, lalu menengok kearah Sharrkan.

"Ohya, kuingatkan, itu kantung plastik yang satu bekas naruh cacing buat mancing tadi, yang sebelah lagi bekas air comberan bro... Mwehehe!" Tambah Kouha sambil ngibrit ketika Sharrkan melemparkan sendalnya yang putus kearah Kouha sambil mengejarnya.

"SOMPLAAAAAAKKK!"

.

.

.

"Aladdin! Alibaba!" Panggil Morgiana sambil melambaikan tangannya, Aladdin dan Alibaba menengok kearah Morgiana dan balas melambaikan tangan.

"Mor!"

Morgiana menghampiri kedua temannya sambil tersenyum, Aladdin dan Alibaba balas tersenyum. Lalu seseorang menepuk kedua pundak Alibaba.

"Aku juga ada disini loh."

Alibaba meloncat kaget dan terjatuh dengan wajah terlebih dahulu dengan gak elitnya, lalu langsung bangkit untuk duduk sambil merintih. Aladdin, Alibaba dan Morgiana menengok kearah asal suara misterius tersebut, dan mendapati Hakuryuu berada dibelakang Alibaba.

"Alibaba, kamu ngapain loncat kayak kodok gitu? Kamu terlihat agak kaget..." Kata Hakuryuu pelan sambil menatap Alibaba polos, sedangkan yang ditatap langsung _facepalm._

"Duh, BRO UDAH TAU AKU EMANG KAGET! BUKANNYA TERLIHAT AGAK KAGET, TAPI SANGAT KAGET!" Balas Alibaba kesal, Hakuryuu menatap Alibaba bingung.

"Kaget gara-gara apa?"

"GARA-GARA LO BRO! Lagian tiba-tiba ada dibelakang gue, udah kayak jelangkung aja sih, tiba-tiba datang!" Jawab Alibaba makin kesal. Hakuryuu nyengir.

"Ooh... Sebenernya gue udah ada dibelakang lo dari tadi... Gue ngikutin kalian dari tadi loh... Tapi lo semua gak menyadari gue yang super ketjeh ini." Ujar Hakuryuu dengan efek cahaya menyilaukan disekitarnya.

"Kamu OOC..."

"Aku setuju dengan Mor!"

Aladdin, Alibaba dan Morgiana langsung pasang tatapan 'menghina' kearah Hakuryuu, yang ditatap langsung nge-jlebb ditempat, lalu ia menatap Alibaba.

"Alibaba, lo juga kenapa menatap gue gitu bro? Gak setia kawan banget sih..." Protes Hakuryuu, sementara Alibaba pasang tampang poker-face.

"Gue mau bales perbuatan lo saat gue ditinggal oleh yang lain ditoko lo!" Balas Alibaba kesal, Morgiana yang mendengar kata-kata Alibaba, langsung kinclong-kinclong dengan wajah memerah.

"M-M-MEMANG DIA NGAPAIN PAS ITU?!"

"Itu, Morgiana, aku disuruh si Hakuryuu buat ngelap lantai pakai lap kaca dan seember air yang dibawa bulak-balik dari lantai atas kelantai bawah, setelah aku capek-capek bersihin, tiba-tiba Hakuryuu lewat nginjek lantai yang baru kubersihin sambil ketawa jahat, kan gak sopan!" Curhat Alibaba, seketika efek kinclong-kinclong disekitar Morgiana langsung hilang dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Woah, terdengar seperti sejenis kayak kekerasan rumah tangga(?)... Dan mirip C*nderella..." Gumam Morgiana dan Aladdin bersamaan sambil menatap Alibaba dengan iba.

**~0o0~**

Sharrkan menggedor-gedor pintu rumah Kouha dengan kesal, hampir setengah jam ia mengetuk pintu dengan lihai gemulai- *salah* tapi tidak ada yang membukakan pintu rumah tersebut, akhirnya Sharrkan memutuskan untuk masuk saja kedalam rumah tersebut yang kebetulan sedang tidak dikunci.

"Gelap... Sepertinya sepi banget disini, apa pemiliknya gak ada dirumah ya?" Gumam Sharrkan sambil berkeliling didalam rumah Kouha sambil mencari pemilik rumah itu.

Sementara si pemilik rumah yang tak lain adalah Kouha, baru saja sampai dirumahnya sambil membawa pancingan, ia membuka pagar rumah nya dan berjalan masuk, lalu ia menatap pintu masuk rumahnya yang terbuka.

'Kok pintunya terbuka? Aneh...' Batin Kouha curiga, ia langsung mengankat sendalnya dan menatap sendal itu penuh harapan.

"Leraje... Berikan aku kekuatan... Bergabunglah denganku..." Kata Kouha gaje sambil menatap sendalnya.

"Wat- hell no, gue gak mau ngasih lo kekuatan..."

"Kenapa?!"

"Abis lo tega banget sih, selama ini gue berjasa dengan memberikan lo kekuatan, tapi sekarang lo malah maksa gue untuk pindah kewadah jin lain, gue kira tempatnya akan lebih bagus... TAPI TERNYATA APA! LO MALAH MAKAI SENDAL SEBAGAI WADAH JIN BARU(?) LO! Gak elit banget tau gak!" Jawab Leraje kesal, Kouha menghela nafas. "Jangan salahin gue, Jafar yang nyuruh gue, katanya sih supaya nih film sukses, jadi gue nurut aja..." Bisik Kouha polos, Leraje langsung _facewall _karena baginya, _facepalm _tidak cukup untuk mengatasi rasa kecewanya terhadap Kouha.

"Lagian, gue bingung, sejak kapan ada wadah jin berbentuk sendal? Author ngaco ya..." (Author : loh kok saya? OAO)

"Back to topic, plis dong.. Abis ini gue jodohin deh elo sama si Amon..." Tambah Kouha sambil nyengir, Leraje langsung muntah dengan gak elitnya.

"NGGAK MAU!"

"Kalau sama Paimon?"

"LU KIRA GUE YURI?!"

"Terus maunya sama siapa?"

"Sama Focalor~"

Kouha terdiam sebentar, lalu menggeleng.

"Kalau sama dia gue gak setuju.."

"ELO BUKAN EMAK GUE!"

"Emang..."

Bermenit-menit pertengkaran antar Kouha dan Leraje berlangsung, akhirnya mereka berhenti bertengkar, Kouha langsung berjalan kedalam rumahnya sambil membawa sekop yang ia temukan dihalaman rumahnya.

Saat sudah masuk kedalam rumahnya, Kouha melihat lampu kamar mandi menyala dan ada bayangan seseorang disana, ia berjalan mendekat sambil menyeret sekopnya, ia mendorong pintu kamar mandinya pelan.

_**Krieeekkkk...**_

"GYAAAAA! UBA YO SARE! UBA YO SARE! UBA YO SAREEEE! AMPUN GUE BELUM MAU MATI!"

Sharrkan langsung menyiram Kouha dengan air segayung sambil jerit-jerit, alhasil Kouha langsung tersiram dan basah kuyup sambil menatap Sharrkan.

"GUE BUKAN UBA YO SARE, LO KIRA GUE INI SETAN HAH?!"

"Oh, Kouha? Ada urusan apa kamu disini?"

"HARUSNYA AKU YANG NANYA GITU, LO NGAPAIN DIRUMAH GUE?! TERUS NGAPAIN DIKAMAR MANDI GUE?!"

"Gue numpang cuci muka!"

"GAK PERMISI DULU LAGI!" Jerit Kouha sambil melempar sendal kemulut Sharrkan, dan waw! Pas kena mulut, readersss~

Sharrkan langsung melepeh sendal tersebut dan batuk-batuk sambil muntah 4 ember(?) Disana, Leraje langsung teriak-teriak heboh.

"GUE JATOOHH! YA TUHAN LINDUNGILAH HAMBAMU INI, GUE BELOM MAU MATI(?)!" Jerit Leraje heboh, Kouha _sweatdrop_ dan langsung menatap Sharrkan sambil death-glare.

"Ohya, kembali ke topik, LO MAKHLUK ASING NAN NISTA NGAPAIN DIRUMAH GUE, HAH?!" Kouha langsung menodongkan sekopnya dengan aura mencekam disekitarnya kearah Sharrkan.

"Santai bro! Aku kemari mau ngajak kompromi!" Jawab Sharrkan sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk perlindungan, Kouha menatapnya bingung.

"Tentang apa?"

"Kesepakatan buat bantuin balas dendam ke !"

"Bayar ya... :v"

"Ntar dibayar, kubeliin sekop baru!"

Kouha lempar sendal kearah Sharrkan.

"Emang aku ini tukang penggali kuburan?! :'v"

Sharrkan terdiam setelah mendengar Kouha bilang seperti itu, Sharrkan langsung membayangkan Kouha jadi tukang gali kubur sambil cekikikan, Kouha menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa cekikikan gitu sih?" Tanya Kouha. Sharrkan menggeleng pelan sambil menahan tawa.

"G-Gak, gue ngebayangin lo jadi tukang gali kubur, bawa sekop, pakai topi petani(?) Dan nyeker gak pakai sendal... Cocok loh! Ahahaha!" Tawa Sharrkan menggelegar.

"Itu mah jadi petani! Bukannya jadi penggali kuburan! Btw... Jadi sebenernya lo kemari buat ngehina gue doang, gitu?!" Bentak Kouha kesal sambil mengangkat lemari isi piring untuk dilempar ke Sharrkan. Sharrkan yang menyadari apa yang akan terjadi langsung lari untuk kabur.

"T-TUNGGU JANGAN SALAH PAHAM-"

"SINI LO SHARRKAN!"

"GYAAAA!"

Sharrkan langsung ngibrit, ia melihat pintu dihadapannya dan berlari cepat kearah pintu itu, tapi keajaiban terjadi! Pintu itu bergeser, alhasil Sharrkan langsung nabrak tembok dan pingsan seketika, sementara Kouha yang lagi lari bawa lemari rak piring, tak sengaja tersandung kakinya sendiri saat sendalnya tiba-tiba lepas dan jatuh, piring berterbangan kelantai dengan suara **'**_**PRANGG!' **_Yang sangat nyaring.

"GYAAA PIRING-PIRINGKU TERSAYANG! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!" Jerit Kouha dramatis, sementara didekat tembok, Sharrkan terkapar tak sadarkan diri setelah menabrak tembok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~0o0~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi... Apa benar Sharrkan berbuat kejahatan dirumahmu, Kouha?" Tanya Koumei sambil menatap Kouha, yang ditatap mengangguk, rupanya setelah kejadian piring-piring kesayangannya pecah, Kouha langsung memanggil Koumei dan Kougyoku yang berperan jadi polisi.

"Iya... Tunggu, sebenarnya sih bukan kejahatan... Tapi gara-gara dia, piring-piringku pecah karena jatuh kelantai dan sendalku putus sebelah..." Jawab Kouha pelan, Kougyoku menggebrak meja.

"INI KEJAHATAN TINGKAT TINGGI! HARUS DIBAWA KEPENGADILAN!"

Sharrkan langsung bangkit dari 'tidur ganteng' nya dilantai setelah mendengar teriakan Kougyoku.

"APAAA?!" Jerit Sharrkan shock, jangan-jangan Kougyoku ingin balas dendam kepadanya setelah insiden sembur-semburan pakai kuah dan perang caps bareng Jafar dan Sharrkan disaat syuting pas itu?

"Kalian, ikut kami sekarang!" Seru Kougyoku sambil menunjuk Sharrkan dan Kouha, yang ditunjuk terdiam dan mengangguk, Koumei menepuk pundak Kouha.

"Tenang Kouha... Kau akan baik-baik saja..." Kata Koumei pelan, mereka pun pergi ketempat tujuan.

**~0o0~**

Saat sedang berjalan ingin kerumah Kouha sambil membawa barang-barang, tanpa sengaja Alibaba, Aladdin dan Morgiana berpapasan dengan si pemilik rumah bersama Sharrkan, Kougyoku dan Koumei.

"Eh, hai Alibaba! Aladdin! Morgiana!" Sapa Kougyoku sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Hai kalian!" Aladdin, Alibaba dan Morgiana balas melambaikan tangan, saat tatapan mereka tertuju kearah Sharrkan yang wajahnya babak belur karena menabrak tembok, Aladdin, Alibaba dan Morgiana langsung berteriak.

"KYAAAAA! SETANN!"

"Tunggu.. SETAN DIMANA?!" Kouha ikutan teriak kaget sambil menengok sekelilingnya. Morgiana langsung merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil berdiri didepan Aladdin dan Alibaba.

"Berlindung! Biar aku tangani dia dengan senjata rahasiaku!" Perintah Morgiana sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam sebuah kantung yang ia bawa, lalu...

**Pletak! Plak! Plak! Plaakk!(?)**

Morgiana mulai melemparkan sekantung penuh dengan es batu satu persatu kearah Sharrkan seakan sedang ritual menyebar garam untuk mengusir setan (loh?).

"WADAWW! STOPP! GUE BUKAN SETANN!" Teriak Sharrkan sambil berlindung dibelakang Kouha, alhasil Kouha langsung tertimpuk banyak es batu.

Kouha yang tertimpuk es batu langsung mengangkat tangannya untuk melindungi agar es batu itu tidak kena wajahnya, Kouha langsung nabok Sharrkan.

"JANGAN DIBELAKANG GUE! GUE BUKAN TAMENG PELINDUNG— BOUGHH!"

Kouha langsung terjatuh dengan slow-motion dan posisi wajah duluan yang menyentuh tanah ketika tiba-tiba ada sebongkah es batu berukuran lumayan besar menimpa kepalanya. Suasana mendadak sunyi ketika semua menatap Kouha yang terkapar tak sadarkan diri sambil cengo.

"Kouha? Kok kamu tidur disini sih?"

"SHAR! DIA ITU PINGSAN, BUKAN TIDUR! KOUHA?! KAMU GAPAPA?!"

Kougyoku dan Koumei langsung menatap Morgiana yang lagi cengo ditempat.

"Mor?! Siapa yang ngasih kamu es batu itu?!"

"Yamu_-sensei!_ Tadi aku ketemu dia dijalan, dan dia bilang dia ingin memberiku sebuah senjata ampuh!"

"Antar kami ketempat dia berada sekarang!"

Semua langsung pergi berlari mengikuti Morgiana ketempat dimana Yamuraiha berada sekarang, dengan kata lain kerumah milik Yamuraiha.

.

.

.

_**Tok... Tok.. Tok...**_

"Permisi... Yamuraiha? Eh buka pintunya manusia air!" Panggil Sharrkan sambil mengetuk pintu dengan tidak sabar, setelah beberapa menit menunggu, tetap tidak ada jawaban, Sharrkan mencoba membuka pintunya, tapi terkunci!

"Wah terkunci..." Gumam Aladdin pelan, yang lain terdiam untuk berpikir, tiba-tiba Morgiana mendapat ide.

"Gimana kalau kita dobrak saja pintunya?" Saran Morgiana sambil ancang-ancang buat nendang pintu, Alibaba langsung menggeleng cepat mencegah Morgiana menendang pintu itu.

"Jangan Mor! Kasihan pintunya! Lagian kita kan jadi gak sopan kalau kayak gitu!"

"Alibaba benar, aku ada saran yang lebih bagus, bagaimana kalau Morgiana tendang temboknya supaya kita bisa masuk?" Saran Sharrkan, Morgiana mengangguk sambil bergumam "ide bagus," dan langsung ancang-ancang untuk menendang tembok.

"JANGAN! ITU TIDAK LEBIH BAIK DARI SEBELUMNYA!" Cegah Alibaba panik. Semua langsung terdiam untuk berpikir kembali.

"Ya terus gimana cara kita masuk dong?"

"Gimana kalau kita cium pintunya? Mungkin pintunya akan terbuka jika diberi kasih sayang(?)!" Saran Aladdin semangat, semua langsung cengo.

"Mana mungkin cara seperti itu akan berhas—"

Yang lain makin cengo ketika... Yang benar saja? Aladdin benar-benar mencium pintu itu!

"Pintu, terbuka lah!"

"Oke~" jawab si pintu dengan ajaibnya dan pintu tersebut langsung terbuka lebar, Aladdin menengok kearah yang lain sambil tersenyum.

"Nah! Ayo kita masuk?" Ajak Aladdin sambil melangkah kedalam rumah Yamuraiha, semua menatap Aladdin dan pintu dihadapan mereka dengan tidak percaya.

_'Sejak kapan pintu bisa berbicara?! Dan apa itu- bagaimana bisa cara itu berhasil?!' _Batin mereka takjub lalu ikut masuk kedalam rumah Yamuraiha.

.

.

.

"Yamu_-sensei_? Yamu-sen—"

Aladdin berhenti memanggil Yamuraiha sambil menatap kedepannya, Alibaba berhenti dibelakang Aladdin sambil menatap temannya bingung.

"Ada apa Aladdin?"

Alibaba ikut menatap kearah yang ditatap oleh Aladdin dan langsung terdiam seketika, yang lain ikut terdiam. Dihadapan mereka, terlihat ada Yamuraiha yang sedang memeluk sebaskom penuh dengan air sambil senyum-senyum gaje.

"Air-airku~ kalian benar-benar membantu dalam banyak hal ya~" gumam Yamuraiha gaje sambil memeluk sebaskom air itu dengan efek lope-lope(?) Disekitarnya.

Setelah melihat hal tersebut, Morgiana langsung menutupi mata Aladdin dengan tangannya, dan Alibaba langsung memejamkan matanya sendiri dan ikut menutupi mata Morgiana dengan tangannya. "Jangan lihat! Kita belom cukup umur untuk melihat hal menakutkan itu!" Bisik Alibaba kearah Morgiana dan Aladdin.

"YAMURAIHA, LO NGAPAIN?!" Teriak Sharrkan cengo, Yamuraiha langsung membeku ditempat dengan tampang (O_O) dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan baskom tersebut sehingga semua air tumpah kelantai.

"I-I-INI TIDAK SEPERTI YANG KALIAN LIHAT! AKU TIDAK PACARAN SAMA AIR KOK!" Balas Yamuraiha gugup, yang lain _sweatdrop_ berjama'ah.

"Yamu_-sensei_... Kamu menduakan... Dia ya?" Tanya Aladdin tak percaya sambil menunjuk kearah Sharrkan yang ada disebelahnya, Yamuraiha dan Sharrkan melotot kearah Aladdin, tapi sayang Aladdin tak menyadarinya karena matanya masih ditutup Morgiana.

"AKU GAK SUKA SAMA DIA!" Seru Sharrkan dan Yamuraiha bersamaan sambil menunjuk satu sama lain dan saling men-deathglare.

"Udah-udah, sekarang... Kalian berdua! Ikut kami!" Ujar Kougyoku sambil menunjuk Sharrkan dan Yamuraiha lalu segera berjalan keluar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-skip time diruang persidangan(?)-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi... Apa benar Sharrkan membuat kekacauan dirumahmu, Kouha?" Tanya Kouen yang berperan masih sebagai hakim bersama dengan Sinbad (2 hakim?!)

"Iya..." Jawab Kouha.

"Tidak!" Protes Sharrkan.

"Jadi, apa ada saksi mata yang melihat kejadian tersebut?" Tanya Sinbad serius, tiba-tiba Hakuryuu mengangkat tangan.

"Ceritakan kejadian yang kau lihat, Hakuryuu!" Perintah Kouen. Hakuryuu mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi sebelum itu... Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu..."

"Apa itu?"

"Setelah aku ceritain kejadiannya... Beliin makanan ya? Laper neehh..." Jawab Hakuryuu sambil tertawa pelan, yang lain langsung pasang poker-face.

"Iya-iya, terserah kamu saja, sekarang ceritakan!" Perintah Kouen lagi. Hakuryuu mulai menceritakan seluruh cerita dengan panjang lebar hampir setengah jam.

"... Terus si Sharrkan nabrak tembok, dan Kouha kesandung, intinya Sharrkan mengacaukan rumah Kouha karena dia masuk tanpa permisi, terus ia bikin Kouha ngamuk sampai melempar rak berisi piring-piring kesayangannya, tiba-tiba piringnya berjatuhan kelantai dan pecah semua..." Kata Hakuryuu, sementara yang mendengarkan udah pada ketiduran ditempat semua.

"Baiklah, terima kasih penjelasannya Hakuryuu, mari kita beralih kemasalah berikutnya, jadi apa benar kau, Yamuraiha memberikan senjata berbahaya kepada Morgiana?" Tanya Sinbad sambil menunjuk Yamuraiha yang cengo ditempat.

"Iya, tapi itu bukan senjata berbahaya kok!"

"Apa buktinya?"

"Itu air yang dibekukan! Dan itu bukan benda tajam!"

"..." Sinbad dan Kouen menengok kearah Kougyoku dan Koumei. "Kalau itu bukan senjata berbahaya yang tajam dan hanya es batu... Buat apa dihitung jadi kasus?" Tanya Kouen.

"Sebenarnya ada hal lain, ia tadi melakukan hal yang tidak baik untuk dilihat oleh anak-anak dibawah umur seperti Alibaba, Morgiana dan Aladdin!" Bisik Koumei.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Pacaran sama air!"

Kouen langsung _facepalm_ mendengar penjelasan dari Kougyoku dan Koumei. "Yaudah, daripada capek, yang dilakukan Yamuraiha gak udah dihitung kasus deh..." Kata Sinbad, Yamuraiha langsung berdiri sambil mengangkat tangannya keudara dengan senang.

"YEAH AKU BEBAS! OH YEAH! DARLING, TUNGGU AKU DIRUMAH, AIRKU SAYANG! YEA!" Teriak Yamuraiha bahagia sambil berlari keluar ruang sidang meninggalkan semua orang yang menatapnya cengo.

"Baik, kembali ke kasus Sharrkan dan Kouha, pernah ada juga kejadian dimana Kouha yang memberikan kantong plastik untuk mengganti sendal Sharrkan yang putus sambil tertawa jahat, secara itu bisa dihitung sebagai kejahatan sekaligus kebaikan. Setelah yang terjadi, menurut hakim, dua-duanya bersalah, jadi kalian, kami beri hukuman untuk berpura-pura jadi anak Alibaba dan Hakuryuu untuk 2 bulan!" Kata Sinbad sambil menggetokkan palu kearah meja, Sharrkan nyembur seketika, Koumei menatap tajam kearah Sinbad. Hakuryuu dan Alibaba yang mendengar perkataan Sinbad, langsung bangkit dari duduknya kaget.

"APAAAA?!"

"HUWATTT?! JADI SELAMA INI KALIAN ITU UDAH MENJALIN HUBUNGAN RUMAH TANGGA?!" Jerit Kouha dan Sharrkan kaget.

"Sembarangan lu berdua! Gue gak bakal mau nikah sama dia! Gue masih straiigghhtt!" Balas Alibaba kesal sambil menunjuk Hakuryuu yang ada disebelahnya.

"Emang lu kira gue juga mau nikah sama lu bro? Btw gue setuju, gue juga masih straight!" Seru Hakuryuu setuju dengan perkataan Alibaba sambil menunjuk orang disampingnya.

"Mending gue pacaran sama Morgiana!" Kata Hakuryuu dan Alibaba secara bersamaan, Morgiana cengo ditempat, mendadak Morgiana jadi _reverse harem(?), _pemirsah! (All : apa sih Maru! :v) Hakuryuu dan Alibaba menatap satu sama lain dengan tajam.

"Jangan plagiat gue bro!" Bentak Alibaba kesal.

"Lu yang plagiat gue bro!" Balas Hakuryuu nyolot.

"Ehh... Kalian kan berteman, seharusnya gak berantem dong... Lagian kalian mengucapkan kata-kata itu secara bersamaan, mungkin aja kalian memikirkan hal yang sama tadi, jadi gak ada yang salah..." Ujar Aladdin sambil memisahkan Hakuryuu dan Alibaba yang masih berantem main tuduh-tuduhan siapa yang plagiat.

"... Kata-katamu benar juga Din, yaudah Haku.. Aku minta maaf ya..." Gumam Alibaba pelan sambil menyodorkan tangannya, Hakuryuu mengangguk dan menjabat tangan Alibaba.

"Kuterima permintaan maafmu, bro... Aku juga minta maaf ya..." Ujar Hakuryuu pelan, Alibaba mengangguk, sementara yang lain mengeluarkan air keran (loh?) karena terharu. Sinbad berjalan mendekati Hakuryuu dan Alibaba, lalu menjabat tangan Hakuryuu, Alibaba menatapnya bingung.

"Ngapain?" Tanya Alibaba dan Hakuryuu bingung.

"Jadi, dengan ini, aku nikahkan kalian berdua—"

"WOY ENAK AJA LU! KITA MASIH STRAIGHT!" Teriak Hakuryuu dan Alibaba kaget sambil menatap tajam kearah Sinbad. Kouha, Morgiana, Aladdin, Kouen, Kougyoku dan Koumei cengo, semua warga disekitar sana yang ikut ada diruang sidang sebagai pemeran tambahan, berbisik satu sama lain, diantaranya...

**.**

**"Mereka nikah disini ya? Yah, padahal aku nge-ship Alibaba sama Morgiana..."**

**"Sama, padahal aku juga ngeshipnya AliMor..."**

**"Jadi bener nanti Kouha dan Sharrkan jadi anak mereka? Waw... Emejing."**

**"Woah, news terbaru, news terbaru, gosip baru... Update di FB dan Tw*tter deh..."**

**"Boleh tuh, tag ke aku ya! Ahaha!"**

**"Sip lah!"**

**.**

**"OTP baru nih! OTP baru oi!"**

**"Iya nih! Masuk daftar OTP nih!"**

**"Kalian berdua jadiin mereka OTP juga?!"**

**"Iya!"**

**"Kita bertiga buat fic collab tentang mereka yok!"**

**"YOO!"**

**.**

**"Ehm... Aku gatau harus bilang apa... Tapi selamat ya kalian! Biarpun aku gak ngeship kalian karena aku netral(?) Tapi gapapa deh!"**

**"Eh... Bosen nih, kita selfie bareng yok? Daripada ngegosip kan dosa..."**

**"Ayo deh, mau selfie dimana?"**

**"Dibulan, kita selfie sambil terjun dari bulan ke bumi tanpa pakai alat pengaman dan tanpa pakai alat bantu dan tanpa tabung oksigen!"**

**"Woy greget lu! Nanti kita keburu mati di angkasa gara-gara gak bisa nafas sebelum foto selfie!"**

**"Ahaha! Boleh dicoba! Kita pakai roket punya N*SA(?) Yo! Sekarang kita berangkat!"**

**"Nekat!" **

**.**

Hakuryuu dan Alibaba makin cengo, mereka langsung mengambil sendal masing-masing dan menodongkannya kearah Sinbad sambil menatapnya dengan tajam."WOY! KITA MASIH STRAIGHT!" Jerit mereka berdua, Morgiana ikut berdiri dan berjalan kedekat Alibaba lalu menatap tajam kearah Sinbad.

"Hey! Mereka masih belum cukup umur, ntar kasihan yang ukenya!" Protes Morgiana sambil menunjuk Alibaba ketika bilang 'ukenya!', yang ditunjuk sweatdrop.

"Mor, bilang aja kamu cemburu kan sama Hakuryuu karena bisa bareng Alibaba...". Kata Aladdin polos, seketika wajah Morgiana memerah, ia langsung menggeleng cepat dan menatap Aladdin panik.

"N-Nggak kok!"

Koumei ikut menatap tajam kearah Sinbad sambil mengeluarkan aura-aura gelap.

"Biarpun begitu, aku masih gak rela untuk melepaskan adikku untuk menjadi anak mereka." Gumam Koumei mendeath-glare Sinbad.

"Koumei... Kamu itu brocon?" Tanya Kouen tidak percaya.

"Iya," jawab Koumei jujur, yang mendengar hanya sweatdrop.

"Yaudah, sekarang sepertinya kasus akan beralih kepada Sinbad yang berbuat masalah, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Kougyoku bingung, Kouen menggetokkan palu kearah meja, semua terdiam.

"Dengan ini, sebagai satu-satunya hakim yang masih waras(?) Disini, kasus beralih kepada Sinbad yang akan dijatuhkan hukuman..." Ujar Kouen, semua mengangguk antusias.

"Beri dia hukuman! Suruh dia mungutin batu disekitar Balbadd!"

"Suruh bersihin semua kamar mandi umum disini!"

"Suruh cabutin rumput liar pakai tangan!"

"Lempar kelaut aja.."

"SETUJU!"

Semua orang disana yang merasa antusias saat mendengar kalau Sinbad akan dijatuhkan hukuman, langsung bersorak-sorak sambil tertawa nista.

"Dengan ini hukumannya... Mungkin lempar dia kelaut?" Gumam Kouen ragu-ragu, semua bersorak semakin riang, dan menggotong Sinbad keluar ruang sidang.

"TUNGGU! AKU JUGA HAKIMM!"

"BODO! AYO SEMUA! LEMPAR DALAM HITUNGAN KETIGA! Satu... Dua... TIGAAAA!" Perintah Koumei sambil menunjuk kearah laut menggunakan kipasnya yang sudah ketemu setelah syuting beberapa hari yang lalu.

Semua yang mendengar komando dari Koumei, langsung melempar Sinbad kelaut sambil ketawa-tawa bejat, Sinbad langsung teriak-teriak, Kouha dan yang lain langsung cengo.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong kalau gak salah katanya sendal-sendal warga yang hilang masih belum ditemukan pelakunya ya?" Tanya Kouha, yang lain terdiam dan mengangguk setuju, Morgiana berbisik kepada Alibaba dan Aladdin.

"Ohya semua, kata Morgiana semua sendal warga yang terlantar ada di 'tempat perlindungan sendal terlantar' atau dengan kata lain ada dikamarnya..." Kata Alibaba pelan, Morgiana mengangguk-angguk.

"Habis aku kasihan sama sendal yang diterlantarkan begitu saja sama pemiliknya, gak berperi kesendalan banget..." Tambah Morgiana, semua terdiam seketika, mendadak keringat dingin mengucur, Kougyoku dan Koumei tercengir lebar.

"O-Oh iya, aku harus segera pulang... Aku harus memberi makan dinosaurus peliharaanku dirumah... Dah!" Ujar Kouha sambil berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya kerumahnya, meninggalkan yang lain cengo ditempat.

"Tunggu... Sejak kapan Kouha memelihara dinosaurus? Memangnya sekarang masih ada ya dinosaurus disekitar sini?" Gumam Koumei bingung.

"Dinosaurus... Mungkin yang dia maksud itu kadal? Atau bunglon gitu? Atau mungkin biawak..." Jawab Kouen pelan, Koumei mengangguk.

"Mungkin bunglon, tunggu... Bukannya katanya, bunglon peliharaannya itu sudah mati terlindas becak ya?" Tanya Kougyoku curiga, suasana semakin mencekam.

'Kamvreth(?) Lu Kouha, curang banget ngebohong gitu...' Batin Sharrkan geram, Kougyoku menghela nafas dan tersenyum lebar, semua langsung merinding.

"Biarin deh... Ohya ngomong-ngomong, soal sendal terlantar itu, kita..."

Hakuryuu langsung ngibrit menyusul Kouha sebelum Kougyoku menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Alibaba panik seketika.

"ALIBABA, GUE DULUAN YA!"

"WOI HAKURYUU JANGAN KABUR LO!" Jerit Alibaba panik, Kougyoku kembali meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Kita... Mendapat..."

'Jangan lanjutkan, jangan lanjutkan pliss!' Batin semua yang ada disana dengan baju yang basah akibat keringat dingin yang terus mengalir.

"KASUS BARU! BAWA KEPENGADILAN!" Teriak Kougyoku dan Koumei semangat.

_**JDERRRR!**_

Seketika petir menyambar dibelakang Alibaba dan yang lain setelah mendengar perkataan Kougyoku dan Koumei, diikuti dengan background ledakan yang berasal dari ketiga warga nekat yang ingin selfie sambil terjun dari bulan yang sampai dibumi dengan keadaan gosong dan mengenaskan.

"APAAAA?!"

"Seseorang... Ada yang punya tali tambang gak? Gue mau gantung diri aja plis-" tanya Aladdin pasrah sambil nangis, Alibaba memberikan salah satu tali tambang ke Aladdin dengan pasrah sambil bergumam 'aku punya tiga, ayo kita gantung diri bersama, Aladdin... Yang satu lagi kita simpan untuk jaga-jaga kalau Mor juga mau ikut gantung diri bareng kita...' Yang langsung mendapatkan hasil dengan mereka berdua digebukin oleh Morgiana.

Sharrkan terdiam sambil bergumam sendirian. "Kenapa gue malah gak berhasil balas dendam ya sekarang... Ah sudahlah..." Gumam Sharrkan, kebetulan Koumei mendengan perkataan Sharrkan, Koumei langsung mendorong Sharrkan kelaut.

"Itu hukuman untukmu karena sudah melakukan kejahatan terhadap adikku, dan karena kau punya niat jahat berupa balas dendam." Ujar Koumei datar, Kouen dan Sharrkan _sweatdrop._

"Pada akhirnya kayaknya semuanya kembali lagi ke kasus awal tentang sendal warga yang hilang ya... Entah kenapa ini terasa jadi kayak kasus berkepanjangan atau kasus berantai(?)..." Kata Alibaba pelan, lalu ia menengok kearah Morgiana, Aladdin dan Kougyoku.

"Ohya Kougyoku, tadi bukannya kita mau main kerumah Kouha ya? Sidang kasus ini ditunda saja buat nanti, sekarang kita main aja dulu kerumah Kouha untuk menenangkan diri setelah melewati banyak sidang kasus!" Cetus Alibaba. Kougyoku terdiam, lalu mengangguk.

"Boleh deh!"

"Kalau begitu gimana kalau kita pergi sekarang?" Saran Morgiana. Aladdin dan Kougyoku mengangguk semangat, setelah itu, mereka segera pergi kerumah Kouha sekalian mempersiapkan diri untuk sidang kasus sendal berkepanjangan selanjutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Tamat (filmnya :v)~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jafar dan yang lainnya bengong sambil mangap selama menonton season 2 dari film buatan mereka, Sinbad menatap tajam kearah Jafar.

"Kenapa aku yang nge-ness di season 2 ini?!" Tanya Sinbad kesal, sedangkan Jafar menatapnya datar sekaligus kesal.

"Karena memang itu yang tertulis dinaskah nya! Jangan salahkan aku dong! Salahin yang nulis naskah!" Jawab Jafar tidak terima ketika disalahkan, kemudian mereka berdua menengok kearah Sharrkan dan Yamuraiha yang memasang tampang gugup sekaligus melas, Sinbad menghela nafas.

"Udah-udah, jadi ini season terakhir dari sendal yang tertukar?" Tanya Alibaba bingung, Jafar mengangguk.

"Iya, karena sampai season 2 aja ini film udah absurd gini, apalagi sampai season 3, bisa-bisa mata yang nonton film ini langsung katarak... Kalian mau tanggung jawab?" Kata Jafar, semua menggeleng gugup.

"Yaudah.. Jadi ini adalah perjalanan terakhir untuk film sendal yang tertukar ya... Semoga para penonton tetap dalam keadaan sehat setelah menonton film ini, soalnya kita kan gak memberikan mereka asuransi kesehatan..." Gumam Alibaba pelan.

"Kok malah nyambung ke asuransi kesehatan?"

"Ehh... Entahlah..."

"Jiah!" Semua _sweatdrop_ sekaligus _facepalm _mendengar perkataan Alibaba, Kouha menengok lalu melambai kearah kamera sutradara yang berada diluar stage.

"Eh, tunggu dulu..." Ujar Kouha terdiam.

"Kenapa Kouha?"

"... Ini maksud ficnya itu menceritakan kita melaksanakan syuting padahal.. Kita sendiri sekarang sedang syuting kan? Jadi maksudnya kayak syuting didalam syuting gitu... Atau gimana sih?" Gumam Kouha bingung.

"Syuting didalam syuting..." Gumam Sharrkan bingung.

"Syuting... Didalam syuting? Entah kenapa aku bingung ngedengarnya... Itu aneh tau..." Kata Morgiana pusing.

"Udah-udah, kalian ngapain ngomongin hal itu kalau bingung coba! Kurang kerjaan banget, kasian itu para readers bosen pasti ngebaca percakapan gaje kalian diatas tadi! Author udah buruan tutup dulu ficnya!" Seru Jafar ikutan pusing mendengarkan pembicaraan diatas.

Oke sesuai dengan perintah dari Jafar, saya akan menutup fic ini~ akhirnya cerita ini pun berakhir dengan sangat gaje nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Halo readers! Gimana ficnya? Maaf ya kalau garing ;w;**

**Ohya, maafkan saya yang update chapter ini dengan jangka waktu yang lama... Saya sempat kehabisan ide ditengah jalan, tapi akhirnya saya berhasil post chapter ini! Sebagai permintaan maaf author buat chapter ini lebih panjang dari chapter yang lain, dan soalnya ini akan jadi chapter terakhir X'D**

**Oke, sekian dari saya, nantikan fic-fic lainnya (kalau mau aja sih, ahaha.) Terima kasih yang sudah mengikuti sampai chapter terakhir! Dan...**

**Bersediakah kalian meninggalkan jejak review?**


End file.
